Four Heads Are Better Than One
by Isilarma
Summary: The Heads of Houses watch the progress of Harry and his classmates through the years.
1. Year One: After the Sorting

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year One: After the Sorting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Well, I think that went very well," Minerva McGonagall announced happily. Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout nodded their agreement as they followed her into the staff room. Severus Snape just grunted.

"I see Potter's in Gryffindor," he muttered as he slumped into a chair.

"Just as his parents were," said Minerva proudly. Severus' lip curled into a sneer.

"No doubt he will emulate his father in every other way also," he said bitterly.

"Merlin's beard Severus, it's been over fourteen years," exclaimed Minerva in exasperation. "Don't you think it's time to let go of a schoolboy grudge?"

"Besides, you know nothing about this Potter," Pomona pointed out. "He may be nothing like his father." Severus snorted.

"Don't make me laugh. His fame will have swollen his already planet sized ego and he will be intolerable. He even looks like Potter." Filius gave him a sharp look.

"You will give the boy a chance, won't you Severus?" he said firmly. "After all, he is Lily's son too." The Slytherin's jaw tightened.

"He is his father's son! There is nothing of her in there." he spat. The three other Heads exchanged meaningful glances and decided to change the subject.

"At least you got Mr. Malfoy," Filius reminded him. Minerva scowled.

"Now that one really is the image of his father, in behaviour as well as looks." She glared at Severus as if expecting him to disagree, and so was visibly surprised when he shrugged. He had regained his control now that they were no longer discussing Lily.

"He is a bit of a brat." He smirked at their startled expressions. "I may be Draco's godfather, but that doesn't mean I can't see his shortcomings. His parents have spoiled him rotten and he has inherited his father's pureblood mania." Minerva looked slightly mollified, but Pomona frowned.

"I trust you will keep an eye on him, Severus," she said anxiously. "I can remember how Lucius behaved when he was a student."

"I assure you Pomona, that Draco will not get away with behaving in a similar manner," Severus replied grimly. Filius nodded in approval, before turning to Pomona.

"And are you happy with your new badgers?" The witch beamed.

"Of course I am. I taught most of their parents you know." She glanced at Minerva. "I did wonder if I'd get Neville Longbottom. His mother was one of mine."

"But I had his father," the Gryffindor pointed out. She looked slightly troubled. "I'm actually a little concerned about the boy." Pomona leaned forward anxiously.

"Why? What's wrong?" Minerva sighed.

"Neville has been brought up by Frank's mother," she explained. "It seems she has rather high expectations of him." Pomona's eyes glinted.

"If that is true, then I shall be having words with Augusta Longbottom," she said grimly. "That poor boy has been through enough already." Filius nodded in agreement.

"I think we need to keep an eye on Mr. Longbottom in any case," he added. "Remember how long it took for Alice's magic to settle?" Pomona nodded.

"Poor thing, she was so worried about it. It wasn't until her fifth year that it became fully reliable."

"And it was even worse when she was under pressure," Minerva remembered. She shot Severus a sharp look. "You are not to terrify the boy." The Slytherin raised an eyebrow.

"If he is competent, I will not have to." He flinched slightly as both witches glared at him. "Fine." He sighed. "I suppose he cannot be much worse than the Weasley twins."

"Oh yes, you got the latest Weasley too, didn't you Minerva?" Filius recalled.

"As if he would have gone anywhere else. I have had every Weasley for the past seven generations." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Let us hope that he chooses to follow the Weasley Prefects rather than the Weasley pranksters."

"He seems to have made friends with Mr. Potter already," noted Filius slyly. "Could we be looking at the next generation of Marauders, Minerva?" Pomona burst out laughing at the horror on the Gryffindor's face at that thought. Even Severus chuckled a bit.

After a few moments though, Pomona's face grew serious.

"I do hope that they haven't inherited their parents' curiosity. It certainly wouldn't do to have them wandering the school this year." Severus frowned.

"How would they even know there was something hidden?" he pointed out. "All Albus told them was that the third floor corridor is out of bounds." Minerva snorted.

"That would have been enough on its own for James," she said dismally. "You only had to mention a rule and he'd find a way to break it." Filius glanced up sharply.

"That's not all," he exclaimed. "Albus asked Hagrid to collect the Stone on the same day he collected Harry. If he even suspects it's in the school he's going to want to know what it is."

"Maybe he takes after his mother more in that regard," suggested Pomona hopefully. Severus grimaced.

"Not likely. If anything she was worse than Potter when it came to investigating anything out of the ordinary." There was a grim silence at this announcement, then Minerva sighed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to hope that he has the sense to stay out of trouble." She pointedly ignored Severus' look of disbelief. After a moment, Pomona spoke up.

"Let's look on the bright side." The others looked at her curiously and she shrugged. "It looks like we're in for a very interesting year."

**Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know.**


	2. Year One: One Week Gone

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year One: One Week Gone**

**Hi everyone, since everyone liked the first one it looks like I'm going to continue. I'm going to be taking the key events from Harry's years at Hogwarts and imagining what Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout would say about them. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favourite/alerted. Any constructive criticism or suggestions are very welcome. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Severus Snape!" Severus looked up in alarm as Minerva bore down upon him, her green eyes flashing.

"Yes, Minerva?" Minerva jabbed him in the chest.

"Don't you 'yes Minerva' me," she hissed. "What did you say to Neville Longbottom?" Severus sighed and set aside the papers he was marking.

"Minerva, the boy is an idiot." Minerva swelled with rage but, fortunately for the Slytherin, they were interrupted by the arrival of Filius and Pomona. At the sight of them, Filius sighed.

"What's he done this time, Minerva?" he asked resignedly. Severus shot the tiny wizard a grateful look as Minerva turned, her attention temporarily diverted.

"Mr. Longbottom ended up in the hospital wing in his very first Potions class." Her voice was still tight with anger, but the arrival of the other two Heads had brought her to her senses. Filius sighed as he scrambled into a chair next to Severus.

"Minerva, Potions is a dangerous subject," he said. "You cannot blame Severus every time an accident occurs." Minerva glared at him.

"No, but I can blame him for reducing Neville to tears in front of the entire class!" Pomona looked extremely disappointed.

"Was that really necessary, Severus?" Severus scowled.

"All the boy had to do was follow some basic instructions," he growled. "Frankly, his incompetence is astounding." Filius shook his head.

"You've had the lad for one lesson, and you don't exactly go out of your way to make them feel comfortable."

"All the Slytherins seem to manage just fine."

"That's because you're their Head of house and they know you," Pomona pointed out. "Other first years are terrified of you."

"And speaking of incompetence, need I remind you that when Gregory Goyle tried to transfigure his match in my class, he ended up setting fire to his own robes," said Minerva tartly. Severus shrugged moodily.

"He's still not as bad as Potter," he muttered. Minerva rounded on him again.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with Mr. Potter?" she demanded. Severus glared right back at her.

"He is exactly as I predicted, lazy, arrogant, dim-witted…"

"Severus!" Pomona exclaimed. The Slytherin's scowl deepened.

"It is just the truth." Minerva rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"You are only seeing his father!" she said angrily. "From what I've seen so far, Harry is modest and hard-working, and shows a lot of potential."

"I agree," said Pomona. "He's always very quiet and well behaved in my lessons." Severus shook his head, even as Filius nodded his agreement.

"He is just like his father in every way."

"Just because he looks like James, it does not mean he is James," Minerva said scathingly.

"If anything, he is more like Lily," said Filius quietly. Severus' eyes blazed with fury.

"He is nothing like her," he snarled. With that, he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. The three remaining Heads looked at each other sadly.

"He never got over her, did he?" asked Pomona softly. Filius shook his head.

"I don't think he ever will."

There was a subdued silence as they remembered all the students they had lost. After a moment, Pomona shook her head.

"Speaking of being like Lily, what about Hermione Granger?" It was an obvious attempt to break the tension, but both Professors seized upon the subject with relief. Filius managed a small chuckle.

"She answers every question perfectly, and has read books I wouldn't set until third year," he said with a smile.

"And she managed to transfigure her match halfway through her very first lesson," Minerva added. "Some have her classmates still haven't managed it." She looked thoughtful. "In fact, the only other person to have done so within her first lesson was Miss Greengrass." Pomona glanced at her in surprise.

"Daphne Greengrass? From Slytherin?" Minerva nodded.

"Not all the Slytherins are like Mr. Goyle," she said dryly. "Both Miss Greengrass and Blaise Zabini show promise."

"And what do you make of Draco Malfoy?" asked Filius curiously. Minerva frowned.

"He is intelligent certainly, but even for a Malfoy, his arrogance is excessive. And he seems to have already formed a hatred of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Pomona sighed.

"That won't endear Harry to Severus," she said wearily. Minerva's nostrils flared.

"Severus will just have to realise that Harry is not his father." Filius and Pomona exchanged dubious looks. After all, Harry did look very like James. They knew it would take Severus a long time to get over that.

**I'll try and get the next chapter up at some point in the next few days. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	3. Year One: Broomsticks and Remembralls

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year One: Broomsticks and Remembralls**

**I'd just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who's reviewed or added this to their favourites/alerts, I'm really pleased that you're enjoying it and hope you continue to do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"It's against the rules!"

"Which you've never bent for Slytherin, I suppose?" Filius rolled his eyes and Pomona sighed as raised voices echoed down the corridor.

"What do you think they're arguing about this time?" she asked wearily. Filius frowned.

"Let's see, two Slytherins hexed Percy Weasley; a group of Gryffindors almost blew up the dungeons, Severus managed to get Marcus Flint out of a detention of the basis of Quidditch practice, oh, and the first years had their first flying lesson together. Take your pick." Pomona grimaced.

"Did the flying lesson contain Potter?" Filius nodded. "Then I'm betting on that one." The Ravenclaw's eyes twinkled as the door to the staff room was thrown open to reveal their two colleagues, Severus wearing a thunderous scowl and Minerva looking extremely smug. Filius quickly schooled his expression into one of mild curiosity.

"Do you want to tell us why the two of you are trying to wake the whole castle?" Severus turned to him furiously.

"Minerva has somehow convinced the Headmaster to allow Potter to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"Told you," Pomona muttered, and Filius had to fight back a smile. Minerva folded her arms defiantly.

"The boy is a natural, Severus. He caught a Remembrall after a fifty foot dive for Merlin's sake."

"That's not the point," Severus growled. "First years are not allowed their own broomsticks and they are not allowed to join their house Quidditch team." Filius coughed loudly.

"Actually Severus, while you are correct about the broomstick rule, nowhere does it state that first years may not join the house team," he pointed out. "Most first years just don't have the required skill, and of course the school brooms are inappropriate for a proper game." Severus glared at him, but Pomona was also frowning.

"You say he caught a Remembrall, Minerva?" Minerva's smirk faded slightly.

"Longbottom, perhaps unsurprisingly, had a bit of an accident," she explained. "While Rolanda was taking him to the hospital wing, Malfoy," here she shot Severus a nasty look, "stole his Remembrall and flew off with it. Potter pursued him, and proceeded to catch it after Malfoy threw it away."

"I heard differently," Severus put in smoothly. "According to Draco, Potter was the first to take flight."

"Of course he was," Minerva said scathingly. "Forgive me, but I think Potter's version of events is the more reliable of the two." Severus ignored her.

"And it still does not alter the fact that you have allowed Potter his own broomstick in clear defiance of long established rules."

"It was the Headmaster's decision," said Minerva loudly."

"Because Albus isn't at all biased."

"You're one to talk; you just don't want Gryffindor to beat Slytherin."

"I assure you Minerva, that I have no fears on that score."

"Why you…"

"Enough!" Filius roared. Minerva and Severus started and glanced round rather sheepishly. It was clear that they had completely forgotten there were other people present. Filius waited until he was sure he had their attention before continuing in a calmer tone.

"Severus, are you really telling me that if you discovered a first year was perfect for the only remaining position on your team, you wouldn't find some way of convincing Albus to bend the rule too?" Severus glowered at the floor but said nothing. Filius turned to Minerva.

"Minerva, I understand your feeling on this matter, but I must ask you to refrain from outright gloating. Severus does not deserve it and it is quite unbecoming." Minerva went slightly pink and glanced at the Slytherin apologetically. Filius smiled approvingly.

"Excellent. Now, can we leave the matter alone?" Severus met Minerva's gaze and nodded curtly. Pomona turned to him with a smile.

"Severus, you're going to need a new Beater and Chaser now that Ryder and Williams have left, aren't you?" Severus made a visible effort to answer normally.

"We did, but Flint has informed me that Bole and Montague have proved themselves adequate." Minerva looked like she was struggling to hold back a comment at this. Pomona shot her a warning look and glanced at Filius.

"Speaking of new players, you need a new Seeker this year too." The tiny wizard nodded.

"Kinnaird's going to be difficult to replace," he said glumly. "He was an excellent Seeker."

"We know," chorused Minerva and Severus. They looked at each other in surprise. The corner of Minerva's mouth twitched upwards and Severus' scowl lightened somewhat. Filius smiled to himself and continued.

"Miss Chang mentioned wanting to try out last year," he said thoughtfully. "I must see if she's still interested." Minerva looked alarmed.

"Cho Chang? The one Rolanda wouldn't stop talking about all last year?" Filius smirked.

"The very same." Minerva and Severus exchanged looks of dismay, and Filius had to fight to keep his smirk from breaking into a broad grin.

**Please let me know what you thought.**


	4. Year One: Luck and Suspicions

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Luck and Suspicions**

**Wow, thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback. Please keep telling me what you think; I can't improve if I don't know what's not working. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Do we know how it got in yet?" Pomona's question was met by a chorus of groans. All four Heads were exhausted after the evening's events, but their concern for their students' welfare took precedence. Minerva shook her head wearily.

"We have no idea," she said unhappily. "Even Albus is puzzled." Severus' eyes glinted strangely, but he said nothing. Only Pomona noticed, and she narrowed her eyes imperceptibly. Neither of the others had noticed.

"It's a good thing Potter and Weasley found Miss Granger when they did," Filius was saying soberly. The others shuddered at the thought.

"I can't believe Miss Granger of all people would go looking for a troll," Pomona remarked. "It's completely out of character." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"She didn't. She may be a brilliant student, but she's a terrible liar. So are Potter and Weasley for that matter." Severus frowned.

"I don't recall seeing her at the feast," he said slowly. "It seems more likely that Potter and Weasley went looking for her when they realised what was happening." Filius' eyes twinkled.

"Why Severus, did I detect a hint of admiration for their actions?" The Slytherin scowled at him.

"I never said it was a good idea," he snapped. "They were very lucky they weren't killed."

"You have to admit that it was an ingenious use of a levitation charm by Mr. Weasley though," Pomona pointed out. Filius beamed and Minerva gave a small smile. Severus just muttered something about 'reckless Gryffindors' and 'getting lucky' under his breath.

"Very impressive indeed, especially considering that he couldn't perform the charm properly during the lesson," Filius said happily. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"He attempted to attack a troll with a spell he knew he couldn't use?" Filius nodded and the Slytherin shook his head in dismay. "Typical Gryffindor." Minerva grinned at him.

"It worked though, didn't it?" Severus just sighed. After a moment, Filius' smile faded.

"But we're still left with the question of how the troll got in in the first place. It couldn't be Peeves, his pranks aren't that malicious."

"And no student could bypass the castle wards," said Severus thoughtfully. Minerva glanced at him sharply.

"Severus, you're not suggesting that a member of staff was responsible?" Severus shrugged.

"Who else could it be?" There was silence for several seconds.

"It does make sense," said Filius reluctantly. "But who would do such a thing?"

"I think Severus has an idea," said Pomona. She was studying the Potions Master with an extremely shrewd expression on her usually cheerful face. Minerva and Filius exchanged glances. Both knew that Severus had excellent instincts.

"Do you, Severus?" Minerva asked. The Slytherin sighed.

"I have a suspicion."

"Who?" Severus shook his head.

"It's just a suspicion," he repeated. "I'd rather not say anything more until I have some evidence." Pomona saw the curiosity on Filius' face and shot him a warning look. It was clear that Severus wasn't going to say anything further, and more questions would just lead to raised tempers. To divert attention, she glanced at Minerva.

"Maybe Sybill got tired of being called a fraud," she suggested mischievously. It had the desired effect; Filius burst out laughing, and even Severus grinned. Minerva let out a disbelieving snort.

"As if that model of incompetence would ever have the courage to go near a troll, let alone release it into the school."

"For once, I have to agree with you," Severus remarked. "Binns is more likely to release a troll than Sybill, and that's saying something."

Pomona smiled absently as she listened to the banter, but her thoughts were racing. Severus had to be right; only a teacher would be able to avoid the castle's defences, but it was painful to think that one of their colleagues would betray them like that. She knew it couldn't be one of her fellow Heads; the very thought of putting the students in harm's way was anathema to them. Severus had an idea, and Severus' ideas were usually correct, but it looked like they were going to have to wait a bit longer to hear his thoughts. Reluctantly, Pomona returned her attention to her colleagues. All they could do for the time being was keep their students safe and stay alert.

**Okay, I found this one more difficult to write and I'm not sure if I've done a very good job. Please review and let me know.**


	5. Year One: Quidditch and Quirrell

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year One: Quidditch and Quirrell**

**Sorry for the delay everyone, the past couple of days have been a bit hectic, but thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I've increased the rating to a T because of a little bit of bad language, but there's nothing terrible. I really hope you enjoy it, and please don't hesitate to give constructive criticism and suggestions.**

**One quick question, does anyone know any good Mad-Eye Moody stories? He's my favourite character and I'd really like to read more about him. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Can someone please explain what happened out there?" Minerva's voice was harsh with anger.

Severus scowled. "I thought it was obvious. Someone tried to kill Mr. Potter, and damn near succeeded too."

Pomona sank into a chair. "Someone was jinxing his broom?"

Severus nodded. "Correct. And we're very lucky they stopped when they did."

"Do you think they were the ones who set you on fire?" Filius asked sharply.

"Who else would it be?"

Minerva snorted. "Do you really want us to answer that?"

Severus opened his mouth angrily, but Pomona silenced the pair of them with a glare. "We don't have time for childish squabbling! Now, do either of you have any idea who could be behind this?"

Minerva frowned. "We all know that Potter has enemies."

Filius stared at her incredulously. "Here? Under Albus' nose? They would have to be completely insane."

"The Dark lord isn't known for his sanity," Severus pointed out dryly. "Nor are many of his followers."

Pomona shook her head. "But there's still no way they could get into Hogwarts, let alone assassinate a student, with Albus here."

Minerva and Severus glanced at each other uneasily. They knew far better than their colleagues the potential extent of the threat they were facing, but they had no ideas either.

Filius leaned forward. "It seems to me that someone capable of hexing a broom without attracting attention could also be capable of getting a troll past out defences." His dark eyes glinted dangerously as he turned to Severus. "Severus, I understand your reticence, but this is the second time that our students have been put at risk in as many weeks. This cannot be allowed to continue."

Severus looked troubled. "I have already shared my suspicions with the Headmaster."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "And he has done nothing about it! Severus, one of my students is being deliberately targeted. I demand to know what's going on." Spots of colour had appeared in her cheeks and her eyes were blazing.

Severus didn't attempt to argue further. "Very well. But," he glared at each of them in turn, "none of what I say is to leave this room."

Filius held up a hand. "Wait a moment." He got to his feet and waved his wand in an intricate pattern. "There. Now we can speak safely."

Pomona glanced at him. "Do you think we're being observed?"

Filius met her gaze steadily. "Under the circumstances, I think it's better to be over cautious." Pomona nodded soberly and he turned to Severus. "Go ahead, lad."

The Slytherin nodded reluctantly. "It was Quirrell." He was expecting a barrage of questions and denials, so was rather surprised when the other Heads maintained and expectant silence. Slightly nonplussed, he continued. "He travelled in Albania last summer, and that was the Dark Lord's last known location. And he has boasted on several occasions of his talent with trolls."

Silence reigned while the others digested his words. Severus waited patiently; he knew it was a lot to come to terms with. A few minutes later, Filius sighed.

"I don't like it, but it does make sense."

Abruptly, Minerva got to her feet. Her face was white with fury as she started across the room. Pomona caught her arm in alarm as Severus crossed the room to block the door.

"Minerva, think about this," he began, but the Gryffindor cut him off.

"I have thought about it, now stand aside Severus, I need to blast that traitorous bastard to pieces!"

Severus shot a dismayed glance at Filius as Pomona attempted to reason with her friend. "Minerva, that isn't going to help."

"She's right," Severus said. "As satisfying as the act might be, all it would achieve at this point is getting you thrown in Azkaban for murder."

Minerva's fist was clenched tight around her wand. "He tried to murder my students!"

"I know, but we have no proof!"

Filius stepped between the two of them. "Minerva, Severus is right," he said firmly. "Albus might believe us, but we would never be able to convince the Wizengamot."

Minerva remained where she was, but her grip on her wand relaxed. After a moment she let out an explosive sigh and slumped back into her chair. "I see your point."

The others looked relieved, and Severus and Filius returned to their seats, though both kept a wary eye on their colleague.

Pomona patted her arm reassuringly. "We're not going to do nothing, Minerva. Now that we know about the threat, we can protect Harry more effectively."

Severus nodded in agreement. "His actions at the match were a mistake. There are precautions we can take in the future to prevent similar incidents."

Minerva sighed. "I still don't like it, but it doesn't look like we have any choice." She turned to Severus. "I know you said you've been keeping an eye on him, but if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

Severus nodded gratefully. "I would appreciate the assistance."

Pomona glanced at Filius and then spoke for the both of them. "We will also do what we can."

A trace of a smile flickered across Severus' face. "Thank you."

They sat in companiable silence for the next few minutes then Filius gave a small chuckle.

"I'm just surprised that no-one's mentioned the other interesting event of the morning," he said in response to their curious looks.

Severus frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Minerva's face broke into a grin as Filius announced blithely. "Well, Gryffindor defeated Slytherin this morning, didn't they?"

Severus just groaned.

**Please review.**


	6. Year One: Questions and Disturbances

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year One: Questions and Disturbances**

**Hi, thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favourite/alerted. As always, criticism and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"I love Christmas." Minerva and Pomona chuckled at Filius' words. Given that the Ravenclaw had been just as excited as the students the previous morning; they felt that that was a bit of an understatement.

Minerva stretched happily. "It was a good day. Did I thank you for that painting, Pomona?"

"Of course you did."

At that point, Severus' arrival effectively disrupted the calm atmosphere. The Slytherin was not in a good mood; dark circles under his eyes indicated a sleepless nightand he was muttering furiously under his breath as he slammed the door shut.

Minerva sat up in alarm. "Merlin's beard Severus, what's happened?"

"You look like you haven't slept a wink," Pomona observed. "Severus, you know that isn't good for you."

Severus gave a half-hearted scowl as he took a seat next to her. "Argus heard someone sneaking around the Restricted Section last night. I had to help him search for the intruder for a few hours."

"Why did he come to you though?" Filius asked. "Surely he could have done that himself."

Severus shook his head. "I told him to come to me immediately if he ever found anything suspicious."

Pomona frowned. "Why would…oh. Quirrell."

Minerva did not look pleased. "Your diligence is commendable Severus, but you could have woken one of us. You don't have to do everything by yourself."

Severus shrugged. "Maybe next time."

Filius' brow was furrowed in thought. "Why would Quirinius be in the Restricted Section though?" The others looked at him in surprise, so he elaborated. "After all, he's the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's perfectly within his rights to study the books there whenever he wants, so why the need to do so in the middle of the night?"

Severus looked troubled. "That's a very good point."

Minerva suddenly sat up straight. "I'm not so sure it was him."

Severus scowled at her. "Who else would it be?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "If you listen, I'll explain." Severus folded his arms and leant back as she continued. "I was speaking to Irma the other day, and she told me that some students have been asking questions about Nicolas Flamel!"

Pomona groaned. "It wouldn't be Potter, Weasley and Granger by any chance, would it?"

"Got it in one."

"Do you think they've found out about the Stone," asked Filius sharply.

Minerva shook her head. "Irma wouldn't tell them anything, and they'll have trouble finding much about him since Albus removed the relevant books before term began."

Pomona grimaced. "That won't stop Miss Granger."

Minerva nodded. "Exactly. If she can't find anything in the main library, I wouldn't be surprised if she started considering the Restricted Section."

Severus still looked doubtful. "But Flamel isn't in the Restricted Section. They have no reason to look there."

"But they don't know that," Filius reminded him. "Besides, it's forbidden. That's going to pique their curiosity, even without the mention of Flamel."

"But Argus searched there. I could understand Quirrell managing to evade him, but first years?"

Pomona started abruptly and turned to Minerva. "Minerva, didn't James Potter possess an Invisibility Cloak?"

Minerva grimaced. "Unfortunately." Her face paled. "Oh no!"

Severus looked furious. "Are you telling me that Potter has an Invisibility Cloak? He'll be a bigger menace than his father."

Having heard this before, the others ignored him. Filius had just raised an interesting point. "How did Harry get hold of this Cloak?"

"It could have been in his vault at Gringotts," Pomona suggested.

Minerva shook her head. "It doesn't matter how he got it. We have more pressing concerns at the moment. If he knows the name Flamel, and if he is anything like his parents, then it won't be long before he knows about the Stone."

The others nodded unhappily, Severus' mutterings about 'nosy Gryffindors' going unheeded.

Pomona broke the silence. "What are we going to do?"

Minerva sighed. "What can we do? Despite Mr. Potter's talents, I think we can safely assume that the Stone is protected well enough to prevent any first years from getting hold of it." She glanced at Severus. "You'll still keep an eye on Quirrell though?"

Severus nodded. "And on Mr. Potter. Just in case."


	7. Year One: Referees and Bias

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year One: Referees and Bias**

**Hi, thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. I would really appreciate any criticism and suggestions. I reall hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Severus, is this true?"

Severus sighed and looked up. "Is what true, Minerva?"

The Gryffindor glared at him. "Have you asked to referee the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match?"

Severus returned to his marking. "I have. Is there a problem with that?"

Minerva's nostrils flared. "Severus, you are incapable of treating Gryffindor fairly!"

"Minerva." Filius tone held a clear warning.

"What? He demonstrate it every single day."

"I think that's a little unfair," said Pomona reproachfully. "This is a Quidditch match after all."

Minerva snorted. "If Gryffindor win, we overtake Slytherin in the Championship!" Her glare intensified. "Don't tell me you didn't realise that."

Severus smirked. "The thought did cross my mind. But," he said loudly, as Minerva looked like she was about to explode, "that was not the reason I asked to oversee the match."

Filius' frown lightened and he nodded approvingly. "Ah, I see. Good idea, Severus."

Minerva switched her glare to him. "Please excuse me, but I'm struggling to see how having a biased referee in an important match is a good idea."

The tiny Charms Master rolled his eyes. "No, but it is a good idea to have someone nearby who can protect Mr. Potter from another assassination attempt."

Minerva paused. "Oh. I see. My apologies, Severus."

Severus' smirk widened, but he nodded. "Quite understandable."

Pomona frowned at him. "You will put your grudge against Gryffindor aside for the match, won't you Severus?" As much as she wanted her house to win, her sense of fair play made her feel obliged to ask.

Severus sighed. It was much easier to fight with Minerva than Pomona. "I will do my best."

Minerva did not look convinced, but she refrained from commenting.

Severus glared at her. "You don't think I can do that?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Seeing as you gave Miss Spinnet and Miss Johnson detention for being thirty seconds late for class, but completely ignored Mr. Flint when he wandered he ten minutes later, I think I can safely say I have my doubts."

Severus snorted. "And of course it isn't at all strange that the Weasley twins never get detention the week before a match."

"Contrary to popular belief, they are not always in trouble."

Severus looked at her incredulously. "Two days before the last Gryffindor match, they set off a dozen dungbombs and you let them off with a verbal reprimand!"

Minerva folded her arms. "At least I didn't ignore them altogether."

"Are you still harping on about the incident with Pucey and Wood?"

"I'll keep 'harping on about it' until you do something about it!"

"There is no evidence linking Adrian to that curse."

"Severus, there were four eye-witnesses."

"How long do you think they can keep this up?" Pomona muttered.

Filius rolled his eyes. "Too long. Far too long." Together, they watched the argument grow steadily more heated.

Several minutes later though, neither one was showing any signs of slowing down. Pomona let out a long sigh. "This is getting ridiculous."

Filius nodded. "Just a little."

She looked at him. "Do you think we should intervene?"

Filius considered the pair of them. "I could put a Silencing Charm on them." His dark eyes were glinting with mischief.

Pomona's lips twitched. For a moment, she looked tempted, but she shook her head. "Albus probably wouldn't approve. Plus, they would probably hex you back."

Filius grinned. "They could try." He winced as the volume of the shouts increased. "Pomona, have you seen the hippocampi Kettleburn obtained for his seventh years?"

"Not yet, but that sounds like an excellent idea." She shot the bickering pair a speculative glance. "Will they even notice we're gone?"

Filius shrugged and got to his feet. "Probably not. Maybe we shouldn't interrupt them."

Pomona nodded. "Let's just leave them to it."

The two Heads exited as fast as they could, the sounds of the argument following them down the corridors.

**I'm not too happy with this one, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. Please let me know what you thought.**


	8. Year One: Problems Arise

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year One: Problems Arise**

**Hi, thank you again for all your reviews, favourites and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Why did he have to be sorted into Gryffindor?"

Minerva glanced at her. "Not jealous are we, Pomona?" She had not stopped smiling since Harry Potter had made his record-breaking catch to secure a win for Gryffindor over Hufflepuff.

Pomona shook her head. "Of course not." Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe a little."

Filius nodded ruefully. "He really is a brilliant Seeker."

Minerva's eyes gleamed. "It'll be interesting to see how he fares against Miss Chang."

Filius took up the challenge good naturedly. "Cho does have the edge in experience."

Minerva looked incredulous. "Youngest Seeker in a century?"

Filius grinned. "We'll see."

Pomona looked round with a frown. "Have either of you seen Severus?"

Minerva shook her head. "Not since the match."

"He mentioned something about having a word with Quirinius," Filius said slowly.

Pomona's frown deepened. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

Minerva looked troubled. "Severus can take care of himself." Despite her words, the concern in her face did not change. Severus was a formidable wizard, but he did have a habit of underestimating people, and Quirrell's actions over the past few months had been strange to say the least.

Fortunately, Severus chose that moment to make an appearance.

Minerva did not even try to hide the relief in her voice. "Where have you been?"

Severus looked rather surprised. "What's wrong?"

Filius smiled at him. "They were worried that something had happened to you." His smile widened as the two witches glared at him.

"You weren't supposed to tell him," Minerva hissed under her breath.

Severus felt a glow of pleasure at their concern, but quickly masked it by glaring at them. "You don't think I can handle Quirrell?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry for actually caring about what happens to my colleagues."

Pomona exchanged a glance with Filius and decided it was time to head off the impending argument. "Severus, what exactly did Quirinius say?"

Severus turned to her, all traces of good humour vanishing. "We have a bit of a problem."

Minerva frowned, her irritation with the Slytherin forgotten at the expression on his face. "What's happened?"

Severus scowled. "It appears that he has discovered how to get past our obstacles."

The others stared at him in dismay. Filius was the first to find his voice. "All of them?"

Severus grimaced. "All, but Fluffy."

Minerva shook her head. "He can get past killer plants, enchanted chess sets, flying keys and deadly riddles, but he can't handle a dog?"

"Why are you complaining? And trust me, Fluffly barely qualifies as a dog."

Pomona's cheerful face was extremely grave. "Have you told the Headmaster?"

Severus nodded. "That's why I was late."

"What's he going to do? Move the Stone?"

Severus shook his head. "No. He just assured me that the situation was under control."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Filius looked over at the Slytherin. "He's really worked out how to get past everything?" The surprise in his voice was tinged with admiration.

Minerva's frown deepened as Severus nodded. "I don't understand this. I taught Quirinius Quirrell, and while he might have the intelligence to find the solutions, he certainly doesn't have the courage to actually put them into practice."

Severus snorted. "You can say that again. He was terrified by a hag."

Filius nodded grimly. "Minerva's right though. I reall can't see Quirinius tackling all this by himself."

"Then he must be getting help," said Pomona quietly.

The others fell silent. None of them wanted to consider the implications of that statement. Severus' hand moved unconsciously to his left forearm.

Eventually, Minerva broke the silence. "How could he be here?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "The Dark Lord has mastered some of oldest magic still surviving. He may have found a way to assist Quirrell even without a physical body."

"And as protected as Hogwarts is, it isn't completely secure," said Filius grimly. "Not even Albus can think of everything."

Pomona sighed. "He knew about this already, didn't he?"

"I think he certainly suspected it."

Severus scowled. "Then why isn't he doing anything? While Quirrell's around, both the students and the Stone are in danger."

Minerva rubbed her eyes wearily. "You'd have to be a world class mental Healer to understand the way Albus' mind works." She sighed. "I'll talk to him, but I don't think I'll have much luck."

Severus nodded glumly. "All he would say is the he has a plan."

Filius frowned. "Albus plans tend to work out in the end, but in this case, I don't think it can hurt to take some extra precautions."

Severus smirked. "My thoughts exactly." His tone turned serious. "I was going to keep a closer eye on Quirrell in any case."

Minerva nodded approvingly. "And I'll try and keep Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger out of trouble."

Pomona shuddered. "I don't envy you. Those three seem to be magnets for danger."

**Please let me know what ou thought.**


	9. Year One: Dragons and Detentions

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year One: Dragons and Detentions**

**Thank you again for all your reviews, favourites and alerts. I really want to improve my writing, so any feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Pomona looked slightly stunned as she entered the staff room. "Can someone explain to me how Gryffindor have managed to lose a hundred and fifty points overnight?"

Severus was wearing an extremely satisfied smirk. "Ask Minerva."

The Gryffindor glared at him. "Keep talking if you want to spend the rest of the day as a fruit bat." She was rather pale, but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. Severus' grin broadened, but he kept quiet.

Pomona stared at them in confusion. "You took all those points?" Minerva nodded curtly. "But whatever for?"

Minerva scowled. "Potter, Granger and Longbottom were wandering around the castle after hours."

Pomona sank into a chair, her face a mask of astonishment. "You took away a hundred and fifty points for being out of bed?"

"They all got detention too," Severus added.

Pomona glared at him. "Not helping."

The Slytherin subsided at the waning in her voice. Pomona returned to attention to Minerva, wishing as she did so that Filius was there to help. "Don't you think that was a slight overreaction?"

Minerva sighed. "With any other students, yes. But this is Harry Potter, and we know he's in danger. He can't go wandering the corridors alone at night. Who knows what might have happened if he'd run into Quirinius."

Pomona nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean. But did you have to give them detention too?"

Minerva looked slightly sheepish. "I may have lost my temper a little." Seeing Severus' smirk, she added sharply, "They'll be keeping Mr. Malfoy company."

The smirk was immediately replaced by a scowl, but the Slytherin did not comment. Pomona raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Mr. Malfoy?"

The faintest trace of a smile appeared on Minerva's lips. "He was also in the mood for a night time stroll. He then proceeded to tell me some story about how Potter would be along with a dragon."

Severus stared at her. "A dragon? Why would Potter have a dragon?"

Minerva shrugged. "Potter probably made it up to get him into trouble. We know how much they hate each other."

Severus nodded emphatically, but Pomona was frowning. "That doesn't seem like something Harry would do."

Severus scowled. "Of course, Harry Potter would never stoop to such underhand measures."

Pomona sighed. "I'm just saying that Harry doesn't usually go around lying to get other people into trouble."

Minerva looked thoughtful. "You do have a point there."

Severus glanced from one to another incredulously. "But why would Draco say there was dragon when there wasn't?"

"To get out of trouble?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Minerva, be serious. Draco may not be the most subtle of individuals, but even he wouldn't invent a dragon to avoid a punishment."

Pomona's lips twitched. "It's not a very believable lie, is it?"

Minerva was frowning now. "But if Malfoy wasn't lying…"

"Then Potter really did have a dragon," Severus finished. "Can we expel him for that?"

Minerva ignored him. "He did not have a dragon when Argus found him."

Pomona looked up sharply. "I don't think it was his. Think, who do we know who loves dragons?"

Her colleagues stared at her, eyes widening in shock. "You're not saying…"

"Surely he wouldn't be that stupid."

Pomona shrugged. "Where else would Harry get a dragon?"

"You mean who else is that insane?" Severus muttered.

Pomona did not hear him. "I've hardly seen him all week, and he usually stops by my greenhouse each morning. And the curtains in his hut have been drawn night and day."

Minerva groaned. "Wonderful. So Hagrid somehow got hold of a dragon and convinced Mr. Potter to go take it for a stroll round the castle. Mr. Malfoy found out, and the end result is four students with detention and Gryffindor at the bottom of the table. Oh, stop smirking!"

Severus' retort was interrupted by the arrival of Filius, who stormed into the room and fixed Minerva with an unusually fierce glare.

"Was it really necessary to take that many points?"

"Filius…"

"Don't you see what you've done? They've been completely ostracised by their housemates, and it's even worse for Harry because now the rest of the school knows about it and hates him too!" The other three Heads moved away slightly. The Ravenclaw's eyes were flashing, and while it was extremely rare for him to lose his temper, none of them had forgotten that Filius used to be a Duelling Champion.

Minerva took a deep breath. "Maybe it was excessive, but I'm only trying to keep him alive. If he keeps wandering round after dark, he could get into terrible danger."

Filius held her gaze for a moment, then nodded abruptly. "I see."

Pomona was studying him in concern. "What's happened, Filius?"

The Ravenclaw shook his head, weariness replacing the anger in his face. "I just saw Harry crossing the Entrance Hall. Every single person he passed looked like they wanted to curse him."

Minerva said nothing, but the look on her face spoke volumes.

Filius sighed and patted her hand. "I know you were only trying to protect him, Minerva. The other students will forget about it in time."

The Gryffindor shook her head. "What would Lily and James have thought?"

Pomona put an arm round her shoulders. "They would be glad that you were taking such good care of their son."

Minerva gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Severus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Have you decided on their detentions?"

Minerva shook her head. "Not yet."

"Why don't you send them to Hagrid?" Filius suggested. "They know him well so it would seem less like a punishment."

Minerva brightened. "That is an excellent idea. I'll speak to him in the morning."

Severus grimaced. "While you're there, you can talk to him about keeping dragons in his hut."

Filius' mouth fell open. "He did what?"

**Please review.**


	10. year One: A Rude Awakening

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year One: A Rude Awakening**

**Hi everyone thanks again for all your support. From now on my brother's going to be assisting me with these, so I'd like to thank him for all his input. Please let us know what you think and what we could improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Minerva, what in Merlin's name is going on?" Pomona broke off abruptly as she let out a massive yawn. It was one o'clock in the morning and while she normally would have been sound asleep at such an hour, one of the house elves had woken her and asked her to come down to the staff room. When she got there, she had found Minerva pacing up and down in a tartan dressing gown, her face drawn and pale.

Minerva shook her head. "Let's wait for Filius and Severus; they need to hear this too."

Hufflepuffs were known for their patience, but the tension in her friend's face had aroused Pomona's concern as well as her curiosity. Fortunately, the other two Heads arrived a few minutes later Filius yawning widely and Severus looking oddly endearing with his hair sticking out at odd angles.

The Slytherin's temper though, remained unchanged. "Was it really necessary to wake us at this ungodly hour, or could it have possibly waited another six or seven hours?"

Minerva glared at him. "Yes, it was and no, it couldn't." She rubbed her eyes wearily. "Potter and Malfoy ran into some trouble during their detention."

Severus' irritation immediately turned to concern. "Are they all right?"

Minerva nodded reassuringly. "They're a little shaken, but unharmed."

Filius held up a hand. "Wait, what exactly were they doing?"

Minerva turned to him. "Along with Granger and Longbottom, they were helping Hagrid track down the creature that's ben killing the unicorns."

Pomona stared at her. "I'm, sorry, but did you just say that you sent first years into the Forbidden Forest?"

Minerva shifted uneasily. "Well..."

"What were you thinking?"

Minerva scowled. "I thought that, as long as they stayed with Hagrid, they would be fine."

Pomona looked incredulously at Severus. "Did you know about this?"

Now it was Severus' turn to look uncomfortable. "Well, it is true that nothing in the Forest would hurt Hagrid."

Pomona's eyes flashed. "These are first years!"

Filius coughed loudly. "As much as I agree with you, I think the more important matter at the moment is what exactly happened."

Pomona nodded, but not before shooting final glares at the Gryffindor and Slytherin Heads. "We have not finished this discussion."

Minerva flushed slightly and Severus looked down at the floor.

Filius sighed. "Minerva?"

The Gryffindor nodded. "Hagrid came straight to me after sending the students back to their dormitories. He seemed quite frantic, and after hearing about what happened, I can't blame him."

Pomona leaned forward, her anger temporarily forgotten. "What? Tell us."

Minerva grimaced. "Once in the Forest, the group was forced to split up. Granger and Longbottom went with Hagrid, while Potter and Malfoy took a different path."

Severus winced. "That's not a good choice. They can't stand each other."

"Yes, and Draco would get along so much better with Hermione or Neville," said Filius dryly.

Minerva glared at them. "May I finish?" The two wizards fell silent and she continued. ""It was Potter and Malfoy who found the unicorn. But they also," Minerva paused and swallowed.

"Yes?" Severus prompted impatiently.

Minerva took a deep breath. "They also found someone drinking its blood."

There was a horrified silence at her words. Pomona's hands flew to her mouth, while Filius looked physically sickened at the very thought. Severus' face drained of colour.

Filius was the first to find his voice. "Did they see who it was?"

Minerva shook her head. "They had their hood up."

Pomona let out a long shuddering breath. "How did they get out of there alive?"

Minerva managed a tremulous smile. "One of the centaurs arrived and drove the intruder away."

Severus let out a sigh of relief. "They were very lucky. Someone willing to kill a unicorn would have no qualms about killing a couple of children."

Filius' face was very grave. "But who would do such a thing?"

Severus looked at him. "I think you know."

Pomona shook her head vehemently. "He doesn't have a physical body! How could he catch a unicorn, let alone drink its blood?"

Severus sighed. "I don't know, but he's the only person who would be willing to resort to such measures."

Filius glanced over at Minerva. "Does Albus have any ideas?"

The Gryffindor scowled. "If he does, he's not sharing them."

"Quirrell might though. Perhaps if you spoke to him, Severus?"

Severus snorted. "He might be afraid of me, but he's absolutely terrified of him master." He shivered slightly. "Not that I can blame him."

Pomona shook her head in dismay. "So although we know who's behind all this, we have no idea how he's doing it, or how to stop him."

Minerva nodded glumly. "It appears so."

Filius sighed. "At least the Stone's safe."

"As long as Hagrid keeps his mouth shut," Severus muttered.

**Please let us know what you think.**


	11. Year One: Premonitions

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year One: Premonitions**

**Hi, thanks again for everyone's reviews, favourites and alerts. We're going on holiday tomorrow so we won't be updating for a few days, but we will try and get another chapter up before we go. We hope you enjoy this instalment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Thank Merlin that's all over for another year."

Filius glanced over, his eyes twinkling. "Why Pomona, are you suggesting that you don't enjoy conducting the end of year exams?"

"Only as much as you enjoy letting the Weasley twins loose in a classroom with a box of Filibuster Fireworks."

Filius winced at the memory. "I think they'd been experimenting on them; I'm sure they don't usually explode with that much vigour."

Pomona shook her head. "If those two would only apply themselves, they'd get better grades than their brothers."

"You have to admit though, they are brilliant."

Pomona couldn't help but laugh at the Ravenclaw's antics. "Don't ever let them hear you say that."

Filius grinned at her, but before he could reply, Minerva arrived with a face like thunder.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger have found about the Philosopher's Stone."

Filius stared at her. "How…?"

"I don't know!" The Gryffindor was pacing up and down frantically. "They just ran up to me and told me that someone was going to try and steal it."

Pomona frowned. "Albus was called to the Ministry this morning, wasn't he?"

At that point, Severus entered, also in a furious temper.

"Those three dunderheads.."

"If you're talking about Potter, Weasley and Granger finding out about the Stone, then we already know."

Severus scowled. "Not just that. The think I'm the one who's going to steal it!"

Pomona gaped at him. "You're helping to protect it. Why would you want to steal it?"

"Well, Quirinius is also helping and yet we know he wants to steal it" Filius pointed out fairly.

Severus scowled as he slumped into a chair. "Idiotic children."

Filius frowned. "Minerva if you were convinced someone as going to steal something and couldn't talk to an authority figure, what would you do?"

Minerva's eyes flashed. "They'd better not have."

Severus snorted. "They're typical Gryffindors. I think we can safely say that they have."

Minerva drew herself up. "Excuse me a moment please." She swept from the room without waiting for a reply.

Severus shook his head. "They think I can get past a three-headed dog but not three first years?"

Pomona sighed. "At least they're trying to help." She glanced at them. "Does anyone think it's a coincidence that Albus is called away on the very day that those three decide to warn us?"

Filius frowned. "It certainly doesn't look like one."

Severus got to his feet and moved towards the door. "I'm going to send an owl to Albus. I think we need him more than the Ministry at the moment."

Pomona nodded in relief. "Excellent idea."

Severus opened the door and paused. "Miss Granger. This is…unexpected."

Pomona and Filius glanced at each other. A moment later, they heard Hermione's shrill voice.

"I…I was just waiting for Professor Flitwick."

Severus studied her coolly. "Wait here." He strode back over to them. "Filius."

The tiny wizard nodded. "I'll see what she wants." With that he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Severus started cursing loudly and fluently.

Pomona raised a warning eyebrow. "Severus…"

The Slytherin glared at her. "She wasn't waiting for Filius, she was waiting for me! What does she expect, that I'll let her watch while I steal the Stone?"

Pomona placed a hand on his arm. "Severus, calm down. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

Severus' scowl remained in place. "Why are they accusing me?"

Pomona sighed. She knew better than to comment.

The two of them sat in silence until Minerva returned a few minutes later. The Gryffindor's temper seemed to have worsened in her absence.

"Of all the reckless, idiotic, brainless things to do!"

Pomona sighed. "They were waiting for you then?

Minerva nodded. "I'd just like to know what they thought they were going to accomplish."

"I've been asking myself the same question," Severus muttered.

Minerva glanced round in confusion. "Where's Filius?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Miss Granger was waiting for 'him' outside."

Minerva groaned and put her head in her hands. "I'll never complain about the Weasley twins again."

Right on cue, Filius returned.

Minerva looked up hopefully at his approach. "Please tell me she had a legitimate reason for being here?"

Filius grimaced as he scrambled into a chair. "Apparently, she was worried about one of her answers."

Severus gave a snort of disbelief. "The girl knows the textbooks by heart! She knows she has the right answers."

Filius nodded ruefully. "She certainly does now. But it was definitely you she was waiting for, Severus."

The Slytherin just shook his head in disgust.

It was Pomona who asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "Do you think they'll go after the Stone themselves?"

Minerva nodded reluctantly. "They're Gryfindors. They'll feel like they have to."

Severus scowled. "Can we stop them?"

"Harry has an Invisibility Cloak," Filius reminded him gloomily.

Pomona frowned. "But even if they try, they won't be able to get past Fluffy, let alone our obstacles."

Minerva nodded in agreement. "I'm fairly confident the Stone's safe from them, but I'm still going to ask Albus to return as soon as he can. Fudge will just have to manage without him this time."

Filius sighed. "Let's just hope that those three can refrain from doing anything foolhardy until he gets back."

Severus snorted. "They're Gryffindors. So I seriously doubt it."

Minerva fixed him with a piercing glare. "Would you care to repeat that statement, Severus?"


	12. Year One: The End of the Year

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year One: The End of the Year**

**Two updates in one day, aren't we good? As I said before, we're going away tomorrow so we won't be starting the next book until next week. We would love to come back to some reviews though :) Thank you for all your support, it's really inspired me, and now Andrew, to keep going. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was the last day of term. The students were asleep, ready to return home in the morning. The staff members had stayed up a little longer, but most had now sought their beds too. Only the house Heads were still awake.

Minerva let her head fall back with a groan of exhaustion. "What a year."

Pomona nodded. "Harry Potter's first year was always going to be interesting, but I don't think anyone anticipated this."

"I still can't believe that he managed to get the Stone," Severus grumbled.

Filius shook his head. "Quite an incredible achievement really."

Minerva smiled ruefully. "And we thought that it was perfectly safe." Her smile faded slightly. "Those three were in terrible danger."

Pomona sighed. "We certainly underestimated what they were capable of."

Filius coughed. "In our defence, how many first years could have accomplished what they did?"

Severus grimaced. "Good point." He shot a sly glance at Minerva. "So how does it feel to know that the youngest Weasley managed to get past your chessmen?"

The Gryffindor glared at him. "Probably not as bad as knowing that Miss Granger figured out your riddle."

Severus scowled, but there was a glint of amusement in his dark eyes that matched the grin dancing on his opponent's lips. Pomona shook her head fondly as she watched them.

Filius smiled. "And it seems that Harry has inherited the courage and loyalty of both his parents."

Minerva nodded. "To stand up to You-Know-Who aged eleven…" She broke off, shaking her head in disbelief.

Severus shrugged. "It was impressive I suppose." The others looked at him in astonishment and his scowl deepened. "It doesn't alter the fact that he's lazy and arrogant." Minerva just sighed.

Pomona summed up their feelings. "Lily and James would be very proud of him." Not even Severus could argue with that.

After a respectful silence, Filius sighed. "I do feel sorry for Quirinius though."

Severus stared at him. "He tried to restore the Dark Lord to power, nearly killing one of our students in the process!"

Filius shook his head sadly. "I'm not excusing what he's done, Severus. But despite his intelligence, Quirinius was always easily manipulated. He would never be able to stand up to You-Know-Who."

"He didn't deserve to die for being weak-willed," Pomona said quietly.

Minerva frowned. "No one forced him to betray us. He alone was responsible for his actions."

Filius sighed. "I know."

Severus snorted. "Don't waste your pity, Filius. If nothing else, he was an atrocious DADA teacher.

Filius shrugged. "Yes, but still I think it's a shame."

Pomona glanced at Severus. "Are you going to apply for his job?"

Minerva groaned. "Again?"

Severus glared at her. "I'd do a damn sight better job than half the idiots Albus has hired over the years."

Minerva looked at him sternly. "You know perfectly well why he won't allow it.

Severus shrugged. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Filius glanced at him. "If you have to apply, at least wait until the curse has been lifted."

Pomona gave a disbelieving snort. "There is no curse."

Filius shook his head. "In the past forty years, not a single DADA teacher has lasted longer than a year. Believe me Pomona, the job is cursed."

Pomona frowned. "I still think there has to be a logical explanation." She sighed. "I just hope that next year's professor does a better job."

Minerva nodded. "At least he can't be any more annoying than Quirrell was with that fake stutter."

Severus winced. "Knowing Albus, he'll probably find someone worse."

"At least they won't be possessed by You-Know-Who."

Filius shook his head in disgust. "I sincerely hope not."

"And hopefully Hagrid will have learnt his lesson about dragons."

Pomona shuddered. "I think we've had quite enough dangerous creatures in the castle already."

Severus frowned. "And maybe next year we'll have an unbiased House Cup."

Minerva smirked at him. "Severus, don't tell me you're still sore about the end of Slytherin's winning streak?"

Severus scowled at her. ""It was completely unfair of the Headmaster to award all those points right at the last minute."

"They deserved those points!"

"I think Severus is more upset about the fact that his Slytherins were humiliated in front of the whole school," Pomona pointed out. "The first years would have been delighted at winning, but then it was snatched away from them."

Minerva frowned. "Maybe Albus should have awarded those points earlier in the day." Severus grunted in agreement.

Filius decided it was time to change the subject. "At least Ravenclaw flattened both your teams in the Quidditch Cup." The effort worked, as both Heads immediately turned to glare at him.

Minerva looked particularly irritated. "They only won because Harry was unconscious in the hospital wing."

Filius grinned at her. "If you say so. Still, it looks like we'll have to wait until next year to test Harry against Cho."

Minerva returned the smile. "That will be an interesting match."

Pomona shook her head. "I have a feeling the whole of next year will be interesting."

Severus snorted. "Somehow, I don't think it can be worse than this one."

**The first year is done! Our next update will probably be some time next Monday, but please let us know what you think so far.**


	13. Year Two: An Unpleasant Start

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: An Unpleasant Start**

**Year two! Thanks for all the support we received for the last book, we really hope this one lives up to expectations.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

_The Hogwarts staff room_

Minerva looked utterly drained. "A flying car. They came to school in a flying car."

Filius grinned. "Not even the marauders would have thought of that." He was making no attempt to hide his delight.

Pomona sighed. "You know, that's really not a good thing."

The Charms Master shrugged cheerfully. "I know. But still…"

Minerva scowled. "I just can't understand why neither of them had the wits to send an owl."

Severus smirked. "I do. They're both dolts."

Filius rolled his eyes. "They're twelve year old boys and it's a flying car."

Pomona shook her head, but Minerva was glaring at Severus.

"My students are not dolts!"

Severus glared right back. "They nearly exposed the magical world! Both of them should be on the train home."

"That is none of your concern."

"Minerva, they broke curfew and you took away a hundred and fifty points, but they break magical law and you just give them detention!"

"It is still not your place to interfere."

Pomona knew from long experience that if they weren't interrupted soon then nothing would be accomplished, but before she could end the argument, the door was thrown open.

In the doorway, resplendent in his aquamarine robes, stood Gilderoy Lockhart. Minerva and Severus froze in mid-argument as the new teacher bounded into the room.

"What have I missed?" Pomona stared at him, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

Minerva drew herself up. "Good evening Gilderoy. What can we do for you?"

Lockhart flashed her a brilliant smile as he sprawled elegantly into a chair. "Oh, the Headmaster mentioned that you were still up and suggested I take the time to get to know you all better. Of course, you already know all about me."

Severus scowled. "Indeed."

Lockhart's grin didn't falter. "Well, I'm sure you've all read my books. By the way, I'll be all too happy to sign them for you too." Minerva pursed her lips, while Severus was wearing an expression that would have sent his students running for cover. Pomona's smile had become rather strained, and even Filius was looking at Lockhart with distaste.

The man himself, of course, remained oblivious. "I must say, I'm thrilled to be working here. I've never forgotten all you taught me Filius, may I call you Filius, or you Minerva."

Minerva frowned. "I'm sure you haven't."

Filius coughed loudly. "You've certainly come a long way since your school days, Gilderoy."

Lockhart nodded cheerfully. "Yes, I suppose I have. But don't worry, I know it must be a bit overwhelming for you, but I promise I won't show you up in front of you students."

Seeing the rather disgusted expression on Minerva's face, and the frankly murderous one on Severus', Pomona spoke quickly.

"We were all very impressed with your exploits."

Lockhart beamed at her. "Really? Which ones? I know there were plenty to choose from." He seemed to have caught the involuntary twitch Severus' hand made towards his wand, because he said hastily, "But that's enough about me. What were you discussing?"

Filius sighed. "Just Potter and Weasley's unusual method of travel."

"Ah, now I'm afraid that that may be partly my fault."

Minerva's eyes glinted. "May I ask how?"

Lockhart turned his toothy grin on her. "Well, you see I met young Harry in Flourish and Blotts during the holiday, and I think the attention may have gone to his head a bit."

Pomona choked. "Are you saying that Harry broke the law to get attention?"

"But of course! We ended up on the front page together you know, and you don't get that sort of thing every day."

Filius stared at him. "Yes, because Harry Potter is completely unaccustomed to fame."

Predictably, Lockhart missed the sarcasm. "It's completely understandable to want to be famous at his age. I was just the same. Don't worry, I'll talk to him." He got to his feet and stretched. "I think I'll head off. If you give me your copies of my books tomorrow, I'll sign them and get them back to you before the end of the day."

"Oh, good," Severus muttered under his breath. Lockhart flashed them all a final dazzling smile before sweeping from the room, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

Minerva took a long, slow breath. "That..man…" She broke off, unable to comment further.

Pomona looked disgusted. "He thinks he's more famous than Harry Potter? Merlin, does he even have a brain?"

"Apparently not."

Severus was almost apoplectic with fury. "What was Albus thinking? The students will learn less from him than they did from Quirrell!"

Minerva scowled. "He had no choice. There were no other applicants."

"At least he seems to know his subject," said Pomona weakly.

Filius snorted. "Gilderoy was terrible at Defence. In fact, he was terrible at most things."

Pomona frowned at him. "But look at everything he's done. I can't say I care for him personally, but you can't deny that it's impressive."

Filius looked very grim. "I'll be amazed if he's done even a fraction of the things he says he has. He was in my house, and I know he doesn't have the intelligence or the courage displayed in those books."

Minerva nodded. "I remember him too. How he ended up in Ravenclaw, I don't know."

Pomona let out a long sigh. "Well, let's give him a chance. He may turn out to be a decent enough teacher."

Filius shook his head as Severus let out a derisive snort.

"I doubt it. I wouldn't be surprised if his first day turns out to be a complete fiasco."

**What did you think? Did we get Lockhart right? He won't appear in all of them, but we thought this is something he might do. Please let us know what you think.**


	14. Year Two: Pests and Pixies

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: Pests and Pixies**

**Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, we really appreciate the support. We hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

_The Hogwarts staff room_

"That man is an idiot!" Filius' mouth fell open in astonishment. It was fairly common for Minerva or Severus to arrive in a bad mood, but Pomona hardly ever lost control. Now, though, the Hufflepuff looked more dangerous than he had ever seen her.

"What's happened? Who's an idiot?"

Pomona slammed the door shut. "Lockhart! He had the nerve to try to show me the correct way to treat the Whomping Willow!"

Filius raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "You're the Herbology teacher."

Pomona scowled. "Maybe you should tell him that."

Filius frowned, but before he could say anything, the door opened again and Severus stormed into the room.

"That utter moron!"

Filius sighed. "Lockhart?"

The Slytherin's sallow skin was flushed with rage. "How did you guess?"

"Pomona had a similar reaction."

Severus looked disgusted. "Somehow, I'm not that surprised."

Pomona looked curious. "What's he done now?"

Severus grimaced. "Someone let some Cornish pixies loose. Two of them got into my classroom and knocked all my ingredients off the shelves. By the time I got back, the resulting potion had destroyed half the floor."

Pomona winced. "That's bad. But are you sure it was him?"

Severus looked at her. "Who else would think that letting Cornish pixies loose was a good idea?"

Filius sighed. "Good point."

"He's completely incompetent! The students aren't going to learn anything." Severus broke off abruptly as Pomona held up a hand.

"Can either of you hear that?"

In the silence that followed, the sound of running footsteps could be heard fast approaching. Severus darted to the door and flung it open, just as the object of their discussion barrelled into the room.

"Shut the door, quick!"

Severus ignored him and stepped out into the hall, drawing his wand as he did so. One glance confirmed his suspicions.

"Gilderoy, it's just a few pixies."

Lockhart glared at him. "Well don't just stand there, do something!"

Severus threw him a look of contempt, before flicking his wand carelessly towards the ceiling. A moment later, they heard a few soft thumps as the now frozen pixies fell to the floor.

Filius raised an eyebrow at Lockhart as Severus conjured a cage for the creatures. "Having a few problems, Gilderoy?"

Lockhart had regained his composure remarkably quickly. "No, no, not at all. I was just, er, testing your alertness." Despite his words, he kept a wary eye on Severus as the Slytherin came back into the room carrying the cage of immobilised pixies.

Filius nodded soothingly. "Of course you were."

The DADA teacher coughed and glanced around. "Erm, is Minerva around by any chance?"

Pomona shook her head. "Not at the moment." Severus looked like he wished the same could be said of him.

Lockhart frowned. "Oh. I did need to speak to her."

"Well, she's not here," said Severus coldly. "I suggest you go and look for her."

Unfortunately, Lockhart disagreed. "No, I think I'd better wait here."

Severus' eyes glinted, but before he could comment, Pomona shot him a warning glare.

Filius massaged his temples wearily. "Was it something we could help you with?"

Lockhart brightened. "Actually, you could." Severus groaned, but he continued regardless. "I've found that this job doesn't leave me as much free time as I expected, and I've fallen a little behind on my correspondence."

"What a tragedy," Severus muttered.

"Isn't it? Anyway, I thought I might be able to enlist the aid of the students in catching up."

Pomona blinked. "You want students to help you answer your mail."

Lockhart beamed. "That's the idea. It would be good for them, don't you think? Give them some experience of the sort of pressure that fame can bring." He didn't seem to notice the disgust on Filius' face, or the fact that Severus was flexing his fingers as though he very much wanted to put them around the oblivious man's throat.

Fortunately for Lockhart, Minerva chose that moment to make an appearance. Her smile dimmed considerably as she saw who was present.

"Gilderoy. What a pleasant surprise."

Filius glanced at her. "Gilderoy was just asking if he could borrow some students to help him answer his mail."

Several conflicting emotion passed across Minerva's face before she managed to control herself. "I see. I will…consider it."

Lockhart turned his dazzling smile in her direction. "Your assistance and understanding is most appreciated. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have some pressing business to attend to."

"Wait, Gilderoy." Severus wore a barely concealed smirk as he held up the cage. "You're forgetting your pixies."

A look of alarm crossed Lockhart's face. "Ah, no, I think it might be better if you kept hold of them, Severus. You, er, could use the practice." Severus' face darkened, but Lockhart had already dashed from the room.

Minerva shook her head in disbelief. "He can't handle pixies, he tries to tell us how to do our jobs, and now he wants students to answer his fan mail? That man is unbelievable."

Severus snorted. "Imbecile."

Filius nodded in agreement. "As if we would waste students' time with that nonsense."

Minerva paused. "Actually, that may not be such a bad idea."

Pomona stared at her. "Excuse me?"

A grin was creeping across the Gryffindor's face. "Not for all the students of course. But for detainees…"

Filius laughed. "It would certainly be effective. But does anyone really deserve that?"

Severus smirked. "I have a suggestion."

**Please tell us what you thought.**


	15. Year Two: Persistent Problems

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: Persistent Problems**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, we really appreciate the support. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

_The Hogwarts staff room_

"Severus!"

Filius glanced up with a sigh. "What have you done this time?"

Severus smirked. "Oh, I have an inkling." He quickly rearranged his features into a concerned frown as Minerva burst into the room. "What in Merlin's name is the matter, Minerva?"

Minerva looked livid. "You knew the pitch was booked for the Gryffindor team today!"

"And?" Severus' attempts at keeping a straight face were failing dismally.

"And yet you still forced them off so that Slytherin could practice."

Severus gave up and let a sly smirk form. "We have a new Seeker. We need the extra time."

Minerva snorted. "Draco Malfoy has been having flying lessons for years. Harry needs more training than he does."

Filius was also frowning. "Draco's your new Seeker? What happened to Mr. Higgs?"

"Draco flew better at tryouts."

Minerva shook her head. "You mean he has a richer father. Wood noticed that the entire Slytherin team had new broomsticks."

Severus' grin broadened. "Is there a problem with that?"

"It's unfair!"

Filius sighed. "Minerva, there is no rule that says parents can't support their child's house."

"But seven Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones!"

"What Lucius Malfoy spends his money on is none of our business." The Ravenclaw's tone was distinctly reluctant, and Minerva knew that he was just as unhappy about the situation as she was. Severus looked on in satisfaction, but the glint in Minerva's eyes warned him not to gloat further.

Filius broke the tense silence. "Do either of you know what's happened to Ronald Weasley's wand?"

Minerva seized upon the new topic with relief. "He nearly snapped it when he and Mr. Potter hit the Whomping Willow, and you know wands are nearly impossible to mend."

Filius grimaced. "That would explain it. The boy's turned into a menace."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You're sure that's due to the wand?"

Minerva glared at them. "Mr. Weasley is not a menace!"

Filius stared at her. "He is with that wand. It explodes when he tries to do the simplest charms."

Severus scowled. "He tried to alter his flame with it and only succeeded in melting his cauldron."

"And weren't you telling me only the other day that his attempts to transfigure his beetle resulted in a classroom full of smoke?"

Minerva threw up her hands in exasperation. "All right, maybe he has been a little inconsistent recently, but he'll be fine once he gets a new wand." She sighed. "Not that that's likely to happen any time soon after that Howler."

Severus winced. "I hate it when Molly Weasley sends Howlers. Her rants are bad enough at normal volume."

Filius shook his head. "I don't like Howlers. They may be a good way of releasing frustration, but they're terrible for the students."

Minerva nodded in agreement, but her next words were interrupted by the arrival of Pomona. The Hufflepuff advanced angrily on Severus.

"Does Vincent Crabbe have a single brain cell in his head?"

Severus frowned. "Maybe one…"

Filius rolled his eyes. "Not the time. What's happened, Pomona?"

Pomona shook her head. "You would think that repotting the rest of the Mandrakes would be a nice simple task for detention wouldn't you? Well, Mr. Crabbe ignored my instructions and, as a result, knocked himself and several others unconscious."

"Will they be alright?"

"They'll be in the hospital wing for a few hours, but they'll be fine." She let out a long sigh. "They're lucky I only let the second years practice on seedlings. A full grown Mandrake would have killed them."

"Did you say Mandrakes? I like to fancy myself as a bit of an expert on Mandrakes, you know."

Pomona froze in dismay at the unwelcome interruption. Filius' genial usually genial face broke into a dark scowl and Minerva's jaw tightened ominously. Severus' eyes, meanwhile, were glittering furiously, and it seemed to be taking all his self-control to resist drawing his wand.

Oblivious to his colleagues' reactions, Gilderoy Lockhart strode into the room and took a seat by the fire.

"Sorry I'm late. What have I missed?"

Filius made a considerable effort to respond civilly. "Gilderoy, you know you don't have to be present at these meetings."

The grin did not falter. "Oh, I know, but I thought you would appreciate the benefit of my expertise."

Severus' lip curled. "You can think?" Filius glared at the Slytherin, but Lockhart did not seem to have heard.

Pomona sighed. "Your opinions are always welcome Gilderoy, of course." She pointedly ignored the incredulous snort from Minerva's direction. "But we thought you would be preparing for your detention with Mr. Potter."

Lockhart waved a hand carelessly. "That's all right, it won't take long. And don't worry, I've had a word with him about attracting attention and I think he's seen the error of his ways. I did catch him giving out signed photos the other day, but I'm sure he'll stop now that he knows I disapprove." No one trusted themselves enough to respond to that statement.

Lockhart, of course, did not notice, but he got to his feet anyway.

"Well, I'd better go and curl-er-prepare for Mr. Potter. Oh, and Pomona, if you have any questions about Mandrakes, I'll be only too happy to help."

It took several minutes for the Heads to recover themselves.

Severus let out a long breath and unclenched his jaw. "We have got to do something about that man…"

**Please let us know what you thought.**


	16. Year Two: The First Attack

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: The First Attack**

**Hi everyone, sorry this took so long. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Professor McGonagall's office_

"Thank you again for letting us use your office, Minerva."

Minerva shuddered. "I don't think any of us wanted a visit from the twit today."

Severus scowled. "Did you hear him earlier? 'I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep.' I doubt he even knows what it is."

Filius tapped the table sharply. "As much as I agree with you, I believe we have more important matters to attend to." All traces of humour disappeared at his words.

Pomona let out a long sig of disbelief. "The Chamber of Secrets…I always thought that it was just a myth."

Minerva looked very grim. "I'm afraid it's very real." She paused. "I was a student here when it was opened the first time."

Severus leaned forwards. "But I thought the person responsible was caught and expelled."

Minerva shook her head vehemently. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber!"

Pomona stared at her. "That's why Hagrid was expelled? That's ridiculous."

Severus looked more sceptical. "Is it though? We all know of Hagrid's penchant for… interesting creatures."

"Severus, do you seriously think that Hagrid is Slytherin's heir? He wasn't even in Slytherin."

"If that's the case Minerva, then why was he expelled?"

The Gryffindor scowled. "He was found with a dangerous creature by one of the prefects. But it certainly wasn't Slytherin's monster."

"Then why…?"

"Because Headmaster Dippet had to do something. They were threatening to close the school!"

Filius frowned. "The fact remains though, that the attacks did stop after Hagrid's expulsion." He held up a hand at the furious expression on Minerva's face. "I don't believe that Hagrid was responsible any more than you do Minerva, but there has to be a connection."

"The attacker may have lost his nerve after Hagrid was caught," Severus suggested.

Minerva scowled. "Or framed Hagrid so that he took the blame instead."

Pomona glanced at her sharply. "The prefect who turned him in?"

Minerva shifted uneasily. "There was never anything to link him to any of the attacks, but…"

Filius' eyes narrowed. "Was he in Slytherin by any chance?"

"Yes, he was."

Severus froze. "Do you remember his name?"

"Tom. Tom Riddle." She met Severus' gaze and gave a tiny nod. The Slytherin's face hardened and he sat back in his chair.

Neither of the others had noticed the unspoken interaction. Pomona's brow creased into a deep frown.

"But even if this Tom Riddle opened the Chamber all those years ago, that doesn't help us with finding whoever's responsible this time."

"Well, there are always the people who were found at the scene of the incident."

Minerva rounded on him. "Severus, will you stop blaming Harry Potter every time something happens!"

"He was found next to the cat, and he and his cronies were missing from the feast. Even you can't deny that that's suspicious, Minerva."

"They were at Nick's Deathday party!"

"Are you sure?"

"I asked him myself! You can check with the Bloody Baron if you need more proof."

"Besides Severus," Filius interrupted, "Harry is a second year, and no second year could have Petrified Mrs. Norris like that. I also very much doubt that he could find, let alone open, the Chamber of Secrets."

Severus snorted. "We also thought that a first year would be unable to get the Philosopher's Stone."

Minerva was visibly struggling to control her temper. "Severus, the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's heir, and the Potter family has no connection to that line whatsoever. Harry's more closely related to Gryffindor than Slytherin."

Severus scowled. "I still think he had something to do with it."

Pomona rolled her eyes. "And I think you're paranoid, but there you go."

Filius sighed. "Severus, even if they were somehow able to open the Chamber, do you really think they would be able to hide it from Albus?"

Severus' scowl darkened, but he said nothing.

Minerva shot Filius a grateful smile. "Thank you."

The Ravenclaw shrugged. "Harry has no reason to open the Chamber and attack Muggle-borns. Miss Granger is one of his best friends after all." His smile faded. "The question is, what do we do now? The students are bound to panic, particularly the Muggle-borns."

Minerva shivered. "This is the way it started last time." She shook her head sharply. "Just carry on as normal. Albus will probably introduce further precautions at a later date, but for now, stay alert and keep the students calm."

Severus grimaced. "Easier said than done, Minerva."

Pomona gave a rueful smile. "At least one good thing came out of this meeting." The others glance at her, and her smile widened. "We just managed an entire meeting without any idiotic interruptions."

Minerva's face broke into a satisfied smirk. "He's probably still waiting for us to arrive."

Severus snorted. "I doubt it. I put a mirror in the staff room. He'll be so entranced by himself that he won't even notice our absence."

Filius burst out laughing. "That really wouldn't surprise me."

Minerva's smile faded slightly. "We'll have to find somewhere else for next time though. If we get too predictable, he might be able to find us again."

Pomona grinned wickedly. "I know just the place."

**Please let us know what you thought.**


	17. Year Two: Bludgers and Incompetence

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: On Bludgers and Incompetence**

**Hi everyone! Sorry again about the delay, we've been having problems with our internet recently, but they should be fixed soon, plus we've been a little distracted by impending A2 and AS results. Thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and alerts though, they are all very much appreciated. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

_Greenhouse Three_

Severus eyed the door to the greenhouse rather apprehensively. It was, he had to admit, an ingenious place for a meeting, especially since Pomona had spent the past several days extolling the dangers of the puffapod plant whenever Lockhart was in earshot. Of course, they had then been subjected to a long winded tale involving the heroic rescue of a South American village from a rampaging puffapod, but Severus was not the only one to note that the DADA teacher had kept a considerable distance away from the greenhouses ever since. It seemed that he was completely unaware of the fact that the most dangerous characteristic of a puffapod was its ability to sprout seedlings in seconds. Smirking slightly at the memory, Severus pushed open the door.

He started abruptly as Pomona suddenly appeared before him and clapped a pair of earmuffs over his ears.

"What the…?" he began, but broke off as he realised the witch couldn't hear anything either.

Pomona grimaced and sketched a quick message in the air with her wand. _The Mandrakes have to be left uncovered every few weeks. _

Severus nodded in understanding and followed his friend through the rows of plants, flicking his wand almost contemptuously at the Venomous Tentacula as it attempted to wrap itself around his ankles.

Pomona led him to the very back of the greenhouse, where Filius and Minerva were waiting, comfortably seated on the infamous puffapod. To his surprise, both Heads burst out laughing at the sight of him, and he removed his earmuffs rather disconcertedly.

"What in Merlin's name is so funny?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realise you and Lockhart had so much in common, Severus."

Severus followed her gaze and realised, to his horror, that the earmuffs he was holding were bright pink and very fluffy. "Pomona!"

The Hufflepuff was making no attempt to hide her grin. "Yes, Severus?"

Severus fixed her with his most deadly glare, but a warning cough from Filius' direction reminded him that they actually had things to do, and he kept quiet. He did, however, recall an interesting little potion he had developed several years ago. He had been unable to find a use for it at the time, but that looked like it was about to change. A decidedly evil smirk spread across his face at the thought. Pomona's smile faltered slightly at his expression, and she hurriedly took a seat next to Minerva. Still smiling, Severus joined them.

Filius rolled his eyes at the behaviour of his colleagues. "If you two have quite finished, perhaps we could turn to the small matter of the attempt on Mr. Potter's life."

Severus gave a disgusted snort. "Are you talking about the rogue bludger or Lockhart's incompetence? Although personally, I wouldn't classify either as a life threatening situation."

Minerva scowled at him. "You wouldn't be taking that attitude if we were talking about Draco Malfoy."

"Draco wouldn't be stupid enough to be hit by the bludger in the first place."

"No, he was about to be hit by the snitch instead. At least Harry noticed his."

"A bludger is rather larger than a snitch."

"That's the whole point of having a Seeker."

"As fascinating as this tangent may be," Filius interrupted wearily. "Can we please get back to the more important subject?"

Pomona coughed. "Minerva, Severus, you two know more about Quidditch than I do. How difficult would it be to enchant a bludger like that?"

Minerva frowned. "I highly doubt any student would be able to do so. Bludgers are carefully Spelled so as to be resistant to that sort of tampering."

Pomona groaned. "Please tell me we don't have another Quirrell on our hands."

Minerva shook her head adamantly. "No member of this staff would try to kill Harry."

Severus smirked. "Lockhart might. He's still having problems with the fact that Potter's more famous than him."

Filius rolled his eyes. "It's not him. He doesn't have the brains."

"Idiot."

Minerva scowled. "That's putting it mildly. The man's an utter imbecile! You saw what he did to Harry's arm." Her finger twitched almost involuntarily towards her wand.

Filius grimaced. "I didn't know it was possible to mangle that charm that badly, and I've been teaching for over twenty years."

Pomona sighed. "At least he'll be gone by the end of the year."

"Can't come soon enough," Severus muttered.

Minerva rubbed her eyes and straightened up. "But if we're all agreed that Lockhart's incapable of jinxing that bludger, and so are the students, then who did?" No one could answer and she let out a long sigh. "Why does everything have to happen to him?" No one could answer that either.

Filius shook his head reluctantly. "It looks like we're back to just keeping an eye on him." Minerva and Pomona murmured in agreement, and even Severus gave a curt nod.

"I suppose we must."

"Severus," Minerva began warningly, but she broke off with a sharp intake of breath.

A ghostly, silver phoenix was gliding through the air towards them. The four teachers got to their feet, each of them recognising the Patronus for what it was. The phoenix swooped down and hovered in front of Minerva.

"Minerva, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but something's happened." Albus' voice held none of its customary cheeriness. Minerva's face grew steadily grimmer as the message continued. "I need you to join me on the second floor immediately. There's been another attack."

**Please let us know what you thought.**


	18. Year Two: An Unforeseen Opportunity

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: An Unforeseen Opportunity**

**Over 100 reviews! Thank you so much everyone, we really do appreciate the support. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

_The Restricted Section_

Pomona glanced around nervously before slipping into the Restricted Section. Not only was Lockhart still trying to find them, Irma Pince was also on the lookout for trouble. Unfortunately, Irma did not seem capable of differentiating between students and staff, and they did not want the irascible librarian breathing down their necks all evening. At least Lockhart would not be as much of a problem; during his first week he had suggested to Irma that it if he were to sign her books, they would considerably increase in value. Irma had reacted rather violently, and the DADA teacher had given her a wide berth ever since.

"Pomona."

Pomona turned to see Minerva hurrying towards her, wearing a look of undisguised glee. "What's happened?"

Minerva fell into step beside her. "Did you see what the Weasley twins did to Gilderoy?"

Pomona's lips twitched into a smile. "No, but I think I'm going to like it."

Minerva's smirk widened as they stopped behind a row of shelves to wait for the others. "Did you notice the rather flamboyant hat he was wearing this afternoon?"

"It was impossible not to. Even for him it was hideous."

"That's because it's only purpose was to disguise the fact that Gilderoy currently has no hair."

It took several minutes for Pomona's laughter to cease. "Oh dear," she gasped, wiping her eyes. "He must have been distraught."

Minerva did not seem too concerned. "Just a little. Especially since he couldn't work out who was responsible."

"Are we talking about the Weasley twins?" The witches looked round to see Filius and Severus approaching.

Minerva nodded. "I was just telling Pomona about their little enterprise."

Filius shook his head in admiration. "I know we shouldn't encourage that sort of thing, but as it was Gilderoy…"

Severus' lips curved into a smile. "No-one deserves it more."

Minerva smiled like the cat that swallowed the cream. "You know they used his own hair care potions to do it?"

Pomona burst out laughing. "And he still doesn't know?"

Filius looked delighted. "So the more of that scented rubbish he uses, the more hair he will lose. That is brilliant."

Severus looked at Minerva shrewdly. "And how exactly do you know about all this, Minerva?"

Minerva smile blithely. "My mind may have wandered during my fourth year Transfiguration class yesterday. I may even have been careless enough to leave my keys on my desk."

Filius chuckled. "And certain students may have taken advantage of the opportunity."

Severus frowned. "You realise of course that with your keys, they can bypass most of the enchantments specifically designed to keep them out."

Minerva shook her head. "I'm not that stupid, Severus. I removed all the important ones." She shot him a sly glance. "I was a little distracted at the time though, and I can't quite remember if I removed the one for your private stores."

Severus scowled. "Never stopped them before anyway. Or Mr. Potter for that matter."

Minerva's smile disappeared immediately. "Go on then, tell us what you think Harry has done this time."

"I don't 'think' anything. Someone set off a firework during my lesson this afternoon. During the ensuing chaos, several rare and expensive ingredients were taken from my stores. I need not voice my suspicions as to the culprit."

Pomona raised an eyebrow. "You just did."

"What was taken, Severus?"

The Slytherin's scowl deepened. "A Bicorn horn and some Boomslang skin. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were trying to brew Polyjuice Potion."

"That's a NEWT level potion isn't it?"

Severus nodded. "Which is why I don't know why they stole those specific items. Probably Potter's idea of a joke."

Filius looked at him appraisingly. "I must say Severus, you're taking this theft surprisingly well. Are you feeling all right?"

Severus's scowl morphed into a smirk. "As it happens, I received some very good news, which rather improved my mood."

Minerva looked slightly apprehensive. "What happened?"

The smirk broadened. "Lockhart would like to give me some duelling advice."

Pomona gaped at him. "Did I hear that right? He's going to give _you_ advice?"

"Well, that's what he thinks anyway. He asked Albus if he could start a Duelling club, and he asked me to assist."

Minerva frowned. "No offense Severus, but why didn't he ask Filius? He knows he was a duelling champion."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I think that's exactly why he didn't ask Filius."

The Ravenclaw smirked. "I think you might be right."

A broad grin was spreading across Pomona's face. "So you're going to get to duel Severus? Are we allowed to watch?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Now Pomona, we shouldn't set a bad example to the students." Her stern demeanour dissolved into a wicked grin. "I'm going to watch even if we're not."

Filius looked like Christmas had come early. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Severus couldn't hold back his own smile. "I'll try and put on a good show." He got to his feet. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I must inform Gilderoy that even teachers are not permitted to wear such large hats in class."

**Please let us know what you thought.**


	19. Year Two: Interesting Results

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: Interesting Results**

**We're really sorry for the delay; we've had family visiting and things have got a bit busy. We know a lot of people were looking forward to this chapter, so we hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

_The Hogwarts staff room_

Filius looked round and shook his head.

"This makes a change."

Pomona nodded happily as she took her favourite seat. "Shame it won't last forever." She grinned at Severus. "Thank you so much for beating Lockhart so badly that he's afraid to show his face."

Severus attempted a smile, but it was clear that his mind was on other matters. "You are welcome, but perhaps we should reserve the gloating until after the actual business."

Pomona sighed. "I suppose so."

Minerva had been too agitated to sit down. "How can Harry be a Parselmouth?"

Severus shook his head. "A Gryffindor Parselmouth. If it were anyone other than Potter…"

Filius fixed him with a stern glare. "This is no laughing matter, Severus. You know there are already rumours that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin. This little incident is just going to make matters worse."

"There's no way he could be, is there?" Pomona asked hesitantly.

Minerva shook her head. "The link between the Potter and Slytherin families is very faint. No Potter has ever demonstrated this particular ability before."

Filius frowned. "Then how can Harry do it? It's an incredibly rare gift."

Severus nodded grimly. "Slytherin's descendants were the last known Parselmouths, but I think that line is extinct now." Minerva raised an eyebrow at that, but Severus ignored her. "The chances of it developing naturally are almost non-existent."

Pomona looked at Minerva. "Does Albus have any ideas?"

The Gryffindor grimaced. "Ideas, yes. Ideas that he's willing to share? No."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Never mind that nearly half the student population is in danger, Albus must have his little secrets."

"Severus!"

"Minerva, I don't need Legilimency to know that you were thinking exactly the same thing."

Minerva glared at him. "I'm sure Albus the Headmaster knows what he's doing. And Severus, if you ever use Legilimency on any of us, I will curse you so hard you won't know what decade it is."

Severus smirked. "How would you know? Never mind," he added quickly as Minerva's nostrils flared. "Sufficed to say, I cannot think of any reasonable explanation for Potter's actions."

Pomona sighed. "I don't know why we're so surprised. He's done everything else we've considered impossible."

Filius nodded soberly. "I certainly don't understand it. It looks like we'll have to wait for Albus to explain." Severus and Minerva did not look particularly happy, but neither had any suggestions.

After a moment, Pomona broke the silence.

"Since there doesn't seem to be anything else we can add to that, I would like to make an announcement." She tuned to Severus, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Severus Snape, on behalf of every staff member, I would like to congratulate you on your splendid victory over that self-obsessed, arrogant, prancing prat!"

Severus smirked at her before getting to his feet and executing a perfect imitation of Lockhart's flamboyant bow. "Thank you, thank you, really you're too kind."

Minerva beamed at him. "I can't believe he couldn't block even a Disarming Charm."

Pomona's expression turned dreamy. "And he slammed into a wall and messed up his hair… That is one memory I am definitely placing in a Pensieve."

Filius was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Did you see his attempt at a Shield Charm?"

Minerva grinned. "Yes, when I next face a Death Eater, I must remember that the correct procedure is to wave my wand wildly in the air and then drop it."

"And best of all," Pomona put in, "the combination of Severus' duelling skills and Mr. Potter's unexpected talents have caused our fearless warrior to barricade himself in his office with only those ghastly portraits for company."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "So otherwise, he's in perfect company."

Minerva snorted. "He'd get better conversation out of a troll."

Filius sighed heavily. "It's a pity it won't last."

Pomona looked crestfallen. "Are you sure?"

Filius turned a perfectly serious expression on her. "How long do you think he can go without autographing something? Somehow I don't think his portraits would appreciate it."

"I bet he's tried though," Minerva muttered.

Severus shrugged. "We'll just have to make the most of it while it lasts." He drew a bottle from a pocket and conjured four goblets. "I've been saving this for an opportune moment."

Pomona smiled at him. "An excellent idea, Severus."

The Slytherin smirked at her as he poured the drinks and distributed them. He assumed a serious expression as he held his glass. "To Gilderoy. May his incapacitation prove permanent."

"Or at the very least, long lasting," Minerva added. The glasses clinked ad they all drank.

Filius beamed. "This is excellent, Severus."

Minerva licked her lips approvingly. "It is indeed."

Severus shrugged self-deprecatingly. "Just a little something I've been developing."

Pomona drained her glass and set it down. "Whatever it is, I like it."

Minerva turned to her, but her words suddenly died on her lips. Filius followed her gaze and his eyes widened. "Oh dear." He seemed to be trying to hold back a smile. "Severus, what did you do?"

Pomona looked from him to Minerva, who was now biting her lip to keep from laughing, and frowned. "What is going on?"

Filius glanced at Severus and conjured a mirror. "Take a look."

Pomona stared at her reflection for several long seconds before turning to Severus. Her voice was deceptively calm when she spoke. "Severus, please return my hair to its natural colour now."

The Slytherin was grinning openly. "But green is so your colour."

"Turn. It. Back."

Severus sighed heavily. "I would, but I'm afraid I can't."

Pomona's eyes narrowed. "You can't?"

"I did tell you that it was an experimental potion. It may take some time to find the correct antidote."

At that point, the studied innocence on Severus' face and the increasing anger on Pomona's proved too much for Minerva and Filius. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**Please let us know what you thought.**


	20. Year Two: Rumours

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: Rumours**

**Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

_Professor Snape's deepest, darkest dungeon_

Minerva shook head.

"This can't go on." Filius and Severus nodded soberly in agreement but Pomona did not move. The Hufflepuff was very pale after the attack on her student.

Minerva put an arm round her shoulders. "Justin will be all right."

Pomona's eyes flashed. "How can we know that? What if their attacker comes back?"

Filius leaned over and touched her hand. "They can't. Albus placed extra wards around the hospital wing this afternoon. Right now, they're safer than everyone else in the castle."

"And that's supposed to be a good thing? All the Muggle-borns are frantic; they're all convinced that they're going to be next. Even the half-bloods are starting to worry."

Minerva sighed. "I know, but there isn't much we can do. We still don't know who, or what, is responsible."

Severus nodded in agreement as he handed Pomona a cup of tea. "We can't defend against an unknown attacker. And I promise I haven't added anything to that," he added, as he saw Pomona eyeing her drink suspiciously.

Pomona took a sip and smiled. "Thank you, Severus. But we can't just leave this as they are."

"We don't have much choice," said Filius quietly. "Believe me, I wish that this wasn't the case."

The Hufflepuff scowled. "Do we have any idea who's behind it yet?"

Severus shook his head. "I really can't think of anyone."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at that. "Have you finally come to the realisation that Harry is innocent, Severus? Alert the Daily Prophet."

Severus grimaced. "Potter may be an arrogant toe-rag, but he wouldn't attack Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Slytherins, maybe…" Minerva sent him a half-hearted glare.

Filius sighed. "Unfortunately, this will only exacerbate the rumours that he is the Heir of Slytherin."

Pomona nodded grimly. "Especially among my badgers. Justin was very popular."

Severus gave a thin smile. "From what I've heard, the only people, other than his sidekicks in Gryffindor, which believe him are my Slytherins."

Minerva scowled at him. "And why would that be, I wonder?"

Severus snorted. "None of them are Slytherin's heir, if that's what you're thinking. They just know that Potter is too much of Gryffindor to be capable of doing this."

Minerva's face split into a smile. "Thank you, Severus."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Oh, I know, but I'm choosing to take it as one."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Gryffindors." He pointedly ignored Minerva's answering grin. "Potter will just have to deal with it."

Minerva's smile morphed into a scowl. "He shouldn't have to."

Pomona sighed. "I apologise in advance for the behaviour of my house, Minerva. They're not going to believe that Harry is innocent until the real attacker is caught."

Filius shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure. Just this afternoon I overheard young Mr. Diggory defending Harry from some scared first years."

Minerva's face brightened. "Amos' son?"

Pomona smiled. "One of my best students. He's not one to listen to gossip."

Severus gave a grudging nod. "He's not a complete dunderhead like most of his classmates then."

"He's an excellent Seeker too," said Pomona smugly. She grinned at Filius. "As Miss Chang found out last week."

Filius took the jibe in his stride. "Everyone has an off-day. It'll be a different story next year."

Pomona's grin widened. "Not likely. I'm making him Captain next year."

Severus frowned. "But he only got on the team this year."

"That was out of choice, not because of any lack of ability. He's better than anyone else on the team."

Minerva nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder how he'll do against Harry."

"I still say his experience will make the difference."

Minerva's eyes sparked at the challenge. "Harry's got another few months to practice yet."

Pomona glanced at Severus. "The Hufflepuff-Slytherin match is rather sooner though. Will Draco be ready in time?"

"I assure you, Draco is quite capable."

Minerva smirked. "Assuming of course that he actually looks for the Snitch instead of laughing at his opposition."

Filius and Pomona made an valiant effort to keep straight faces at the dark scowl that spread across the Slytherin's face. "It was his first match! He will not be doing that again."

"Harry was nearly killed in his first Quidditch match, and that didn't stop him catching the Snitch."

Filius' smile faded. "He really hasn't had much luck with Quidditch matches, has he?"

Minerva grimaced. "You can say that again. Jinxed broomsticks, rogue bludgers, biased referees…"

"I was not biased!"

"You awarded a penalty just because George Weasley mis-hit a bludger!"

"You really thought that was a mis-hit?"

"Ahem!" Minerva and Severus broke off abruptly and glanced at Pomona. The Hufflepuff was glaring at the two of them. "We are not going over that again."

Filius shot her a grateful glance. "Anyway, going back to the present, do we have any ideas on who was responsible for that bludger yet?"

Minerva shook her head gloomily, her irritation with Severus forgotten. "None. Rolanda couldn't detect any tampering spells on it afterwards, and we already decided that none of the students of staff were behind it."

Pomona scowled. "This doesn't make any sense. Someone had to have jinxed it."

Severus shook his head. "I checked it myself too. There was no trace of any magic, other than what we would expect."

Filius looked thoughtful. His colleagues seemed to have forgotten that wizards were not the only species with magic. Goblins, pixies, house elves… many races were capable of powerful enchantments, and because their magic was so different, it was unlikely that that standard detection spells would have picked it up. He was not that surprised by the oversight, many wizards automatically assumed that only other human beings were able to perform such complex spells. Unfortunately, there was no evidence to support this theory, and Filius could not think of any motive either. He sighed. It looked like they would have to wait a bit longer for this particular mystery to be solved.

"Filius?" The Ravenclaw started. Lost in thought, he had not realised that Minerva was speaking to him.

"Yes?"

Minerva frowned. "Is everything all right?"

"Perfectly." He had already decided not to mention his hypothesis.

Minerva studied him a moment longer, but seemed satisfied by his response. "I was asking if you knew of a suitable spot for our next meeting."

Pomona frowned. "This is getting tiresome."

Severus scowled. "Would you prefer having him present?"

Filius shuddered. Anything was better than that. His eyes gleamed suddenly. "I do have one idea."

**Please let us know what you thought.**


	21. Year Two: Problems with Potions

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: Problems with Potions**

**Thank you again for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

_The top of the Astronomy Tower_

Pomona swallowed rather hard as she glanced over the side of the tower.

"Was this really a good idea?"

Minerva came to stand next to her. "Do you think Gilderoy will climb those stairs?"

"And risk creasing his robes? Not likely."

"Then it was a good idea. Besides, look at that."

Even Pomona had to admit that the view was rather spectacular. From where they stood, they could see the whole of the Hogwarts grounds, and miles beyond, and the setting sun set the skies afire in a blaze of reds and purples. The castle and its surroundings were sprinkled with snow, but with Heating Charms protecting them from the chill, the snow just served to enhance the evening's beauty. The sight took Pomona's breath away, and she temporarily forgot her fear as she drank in the captivating sight.

Eventually, the clatter of boots on stone told them that Filius and Severus were on their way. A few minutes later, the two wizards joined them, both breathing heavily from the long climb.

There was a scowl on Severus' face. "I still don't see why Albus couldn't just let us Apparate."

It was clear from the expression on Filius' face that the conversation had long since started to repeat itself. "Merlin's beard Severus; it's just a few flights of stairs."

"Feeling a bit tired, are we Severus?" asked Minerva sweetly.

Severus shot her a sour look as he conjured a chair. "You would be tired too if you had just had a double period of fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins."

Pomona shuddered. "The Weasley twins plus Slytherins plus volatile potions… I can see what you mean."

Severus shook his head in exasperation. "I still can't decide whether they're brilliant or completely incompetent. Today they were meant to be brewing a Strengthening Solution, but all they succeeded in doing was drenching half the class in potion when their cauldron exploded."

Filius frowned. "Wouldn't that lead you towards total incompetency?"

"Normally, yes. However, since the potion caused very embarressing pimples to erupt when it hit, yet somehow only splashed Slytherins…"

"Oh. I see."

Minerva nodded, but it looked like she was struggling to keep a straight face. "They do have a habit of causing accidents to that effect."

Pomona smiled ruefully. "Do you remember when they got hold of my Bouncing Bulbs?"

Filius grinned. "The ones that somehow ended up in Gilderoy's office?"

Minerva smiled fondly at the memory. "How could we forget?" She glanced at Severus. "One of the few times you've actually awarded them points, I believe."

Severus smirked at her. "Well, their 'mistake' this morning quite made up for that occasion."

Pomona frowned. "Speaking of mistakes, does anyone know what's happened to Hermione Granger?"

Minerva shook her head. "All she would say when I spoke to her was that a spell she was practicing had gone wrong."

Filius raised an eyebrow. "While I can quite easily believe that she was practicing advanced spells, I cannot see her trying anything that could cause this."

"Neither can I, but she refused to say anything else. Poppy couldn't get anything out of her either."

Severus looked from one to the other. "What exactly is wrong with her?"

Minerva frowned at him. "I told you about it last week."

"Did you? I might not have been listening."

Seeing Minerva's eyes flash, Filius decided to take over. "Miss Granger was admitted to the hospital wing on Christmas Day with the face of a cat."

"And a tail."

"And a tail. Potter and Weasley brought her in, but none of them would tell us what had happened."

Severus snorted. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He paused a moment. "You said she had the face of a cat?"

Minerva looked at him sharply. "Do you have an idea of what might have happened, Severus?"

Severus hesitated. "It sounds like she tried to use Polyjuice Potion for an animal transformation. But that's impossible."

Filius raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Even if she could make Polyjuice Potion, which she couldn't, 'know-it-all' Granger wouldn't be stupid enough to use an animal hair."

Minerva did not look convinced. "Miss Granger is hardly a typical second year, Severus. And accidents happen to the best of us."

Filius nodded in agreement. "You said yourself that the evidence fits. Besides, weren't you complaining a few months ago about missing ingredients?"

Severus scowled at them. "Supposing you're right, and she did somehow manage to brew this exceedingly difficult potion, then why weren't Potter and Weasley affected? You know those three do everything together."

Minerva shrugged. "They may have used different hairs."

Severus threw up his hands in exasperation. "We don't even know if they made it! Granger just finally found a spell she couldn't do."

"Severus, which is the more likely scenario, that Hermione Granger got a spell so disastrously wrong, or that these particular students managed to brew Polyjuice Potion, bearing in mind that Hermione was the one to solve your riddle last year?"

"Logic and magic are not the same thing. For the last time, no second year could brew that potion!"

"You and Lily managed it in third year if I remember correctly," Filius pointed out mildly.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Did you? I never knew that."

Severus smirked. "We wanted to give the Marauders a taste of their own medicine."

Pomona glanced at him. "Even though it should be impossible for anyone below fifth year to do so successfully?"

"The fact that Lily and I managed it does not mean that Potter and his cronies could." He shook his head fervently. "There has to be another explanation."

**Please let us know what you thought.**


	22. Year Two: Valentine's Day

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: Valentine's Day**

**I'm really, really sorry about the delay. Andrew's just started his A levels, and I've been buying uni stuff, so it's been difficult to liaise. Anyway, here it is, and I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you again for all the reviews, favourites and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

_Hagrid's hut_

"His hair and eyes are midnight black,  
And he's a good man to have in a duel.  
When it comes to potions, in no way is he slack,  
Oh, Severus Snape-"

"STUPEFY!"

A delighted grin spread across Minerva's face. "Did you not approve, Severus?"

Severus shot her a vicious glare. "These things," he gestured furiously at the Stunned dwarf, "have been following me all day. Lessons, meals… I had to lock myself in the dungeons just to get a moment's peace."

Minerva whistled. "It seems you have some very fervent admirers."

Severus scowled. "What that moron thought this was going to accomplish..."

Minerva grimaced in agreement. "Speaking of which, we'd better get going."

"I'm still not convinced that this is the best option, Minerva."

"Why not?"

"Do you not remember the dragon?"

"Are you saying you would rather stay and chat with Gilderoy? I'm sure he's got a fascinating new theory to share."

Severus muttered something distinctly uncomplimentary under his breath and stalked out of the Entrance Hall without replying. Smothering a smirk, Minerva followed him.

After his ignominious defeat at the duelling club, the four Heads had hoped that Gilderoy would learn his lesson and shrink his head a bit. Instead, to their dismay, he had only become more obnoxious. In an attempt to recover his pride, he was now telling long, boastful stories to anyone who would listen about the various duelling champions he had defeated. The situation was rapidly becoming intolerable; the more reluctant they appeared, the more enthusiastic Gilderoy became, and to make matter worse, they were rapidly running out of hiding places. Severus was privately considering hexing the incompetent idiot. Only the thought of the curse on the DADA position stopped him. If the curse was still in effect, Gilderoy would leave at the end of the year in a far worse state than when he arrived. If not, well, he could always hex him next year. That thought brightened Severus' mood considerably.

The two Heads kept a companiable silence as they made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Severus could not help glancing around rather apprehensively as they approached; the dragon might be gone, but, knowing Hagrid, he would not be surprised if he had managed to smuggle a chimaera into the country. Minerva seemed to find his behaviour rather amusing. Scowling, Severus stepped forwards to knock on the door.

And was promptly knocked off his feet as something small, smelly and heavy cannoned into him. A moment later, Severus found himself flat on his back with a dwarf sitting on his chest, and a Gryffindor who could barely stand up for laughing next to him.

"Sorry 'bout that, Professor."

Severus shoved the thing off his chest and sat up. "What the-" His eyes widened. "Hagrid!"

Minerva was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "You really can't escape these cupids, can you?"

Severus switched his glare from the dwarf to his still snickering colleague. "It's. Not. Funny."

"What is going on?"

Severus groaned as Pomona and Filius approached, both gazing at the scene in confusion.

Minerva grinned at them. "Severus had a little tangle with one of Gilderoy's friends."

Filius bit back a chuckle. "Oh dear." Pomona had no such reservations.

Blushing furiously, Hagrid picked Severus up and set him on his feet. "Didn't see you there, Professor, sorry." He then nearly knocked the Slytherin over again as he attempted to brush him down.

Severus quickly dodged out of reach. "What in Merlin's name were you doing?"

Hagrid glared after the dwarf, who had seized his opportunity and was now halfway back to the castle. "Little monster tried to give me one of them singin' Valentines." Even Severus had to laugh at the expression on his face. "He wouldn't leave when I told 'im, so I threw 'im out instead. I didn't mean fer 'im to land on ya."

Severus grinned at him. "No harm done and it seems to have worked." He shot a sly glance at Minerva. "Maybe I should try that technique."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should think again." She turned to Hagrid. "Thank you again for the use of your house, Hagrid."

Hagrid waved a huge hand carelessly. "Anything to irritate that git is fine by me."

Filius smirked. "Our sentiments exactly."

"I've got to run an errand fer Dumbledore anyway, so it's not trouble. Help yerselves to drinks, and I made some cakes this afternoon."

Pomona made an effort to look pleased. "I'm sure we'll enjoy them."

Hagrid beamed at her. "I'll leave ya to it then." He whistled and Fang came bounding out of the hut, his tail wagging furiously. Hagrid had to catch him by the collar to keep him from pouncing on Minerva, who glared at the exuberant dog with ill-concealed dislike.

"Back Fang! Sorry 'bout him Professor, he's just happy to see you."

Minerva sniffed. "I see. No harm done, I suppose." She shot a final contemptuous glance at the dog and stalked into the hut.

Hagrid watched her go with a chuckle. "Well, I'd best be off too." He gave Severus a final friendly pat, which sent him staggering, and strolled off into the Forest, Fang gambolling playfully round his heels.

Severus rolled his shoulders with a grimace. "I'm going to be black and blue."

Filius nodded absently. "Probably. I thought he said he was on an errand for the Headmaster."

"He did."

"Then why is he going into the Forbidden Forest?"

Severus shrugged. "Maybe one of his monster friends knows what's going on? How am I supposed to know?" Dismissing the matter from his mind, he followed Pomona into the hut. Filius lingered a moment, staring after the gamekeeper's retreating back. Severus seemed to have forgotten that some magical creatures, such as the centaurs, were highly intelligent, and quite possibly could be valuable sources of information. Shaking his head, he joined his colleagues.

They found Minerva studying one of Hagrid's rock cakes, a wary frown on her face. She glanced up as they entered.

"You know, I think these actually contain real rocks."

Severus grimaced as he stole Hagrid's most comfortable armchair. "Now why doesn't that surprise me more?"

Filius smiled at them. "Come now, we're not going to pick on Hagrid when we have a much more deserving target."

Pomona's eyes gleamed in anticipation. "And how nice of him to give us so much ammunition."

Minerva shook her head in disbelief. "Does Gilderoy even have a brain? Did he not think at all about the chaos those 'cupids' would cause?"

Filius looked at her. "Minerva, you're talking about the man who thought setting pixies loose was a good idea."

Severus gave a derisive snort. "Compared to this, it was."

Pomona glanced at him. "You've been having a bit of trouble with them, haven't you?"

Minerva and Filius tried their hardest to hide grins as Severus gritted his teeth. "Why does everyone find that so amusing?"

After a moment, Pomona took pity on him. "And those robes!"

Minerva scoffed. "They looked the same as his normal ones to me."

"Equally hideous," Severus muttered.

Filius nodded in agreement. "The decoration… What was Albus thinking to allow that?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "He probably loved it. He's never been particularly conventional himself when it comes to dress."

Severus had to suppress a shudder at the very thought of wearing pink. "I can't believe he told students to ask me how to brew Love Potions. That could have led to any number of disastrous situations."

Filius scowled. "How long does Albus intend to keep up this charade? He must know that the students aren't learning anything."

"I should hope so, we've told him enough times."

Minerva nodded. "I agree. If it were an elective, like Divination, or a textbook-based subject, like History of Magic, then it wouldn't be so bad, but the students really do need to know how to perform those defensive spells."

"I really pity the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students," said Pomona gloomily. "They're having to learn the entire course on top of their revision for their other subjects."

Filius' face grew thoughtful. "There may be something we could do about that."

Minerva glanced at him. "What are you thinking?"

The Ravenclaw got to his feet and started pacing. "We could start a study group specifically for those year groups. We can go over the spells they need to know, and make sure that they understand the theory involved. It would be a good supplement to their own research."

Severus frowned. "But who would run it? I agree that they need help, but none of us has the time to commit to such a project."

"I know it's too much for one person, but if we share it out…"

Pomona had brightened considerably. "I think it's a brilliant idea. With all of, it would be manageable, and I'm sure some of the others wouldn't mind helping too."

Minerva also seemed to be coming round to the idea. "I've got some friends in the Auror department. If they're not busy, some of them would be only too happy to come in and give a demonstration."

Pomona beamed at her. "That would really help." She looked at Severus, who was the only one who had yet to voice an opinion. "What do you think, Severus?"

Slowly, the Slytherin nodded. "It could work. We certainly have to do something." He got to his feet. "I think I'll go and speak to Albus now. The sooner we get this started, the better."

Filius nodded approvingly as they watched the Slytherin head back to the castle. "He's a good lad, that one. He was very good at DADA himself."

Minerva nodded slightly abstractedly. "I wonder who was behind all those Valentines."

Filius looked at Pomona, who was biting her lip. "Pomona?"

"Yes, Filius?"

Filius was studying her closely. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

Pomona's shoulders had started to shake slightly. Minerva's eyes narrowed, then realisation sank in and she burst out laughing. Filius stared at her, then back to the Herbology teacher.

"You didn't."

A smug smile spread across Pomona's face. "I did."

"You…sent…" He sank into a chair and stared at her in admiration. "You are an evil woman."

Pomona smiled beatifically. "He turned my hair green."

Filius nodded carefully and looked at Minerva. "I think we should change the school motto. Badgers are far more dangerous than dragons."

Minerva just laughed harder.

**Please let us know what you thought.**


	23. Year Two: More Serious Matters

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: More Serious Matters**

**Sorry! I know this is really late. I leave for uni in less than two weeks and it's quite worrying how unprepared I am. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, and we really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

_The secret passage behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy_

"Two more attacks." The misery in Minerva's voice was dreadful to hear.

Severus patted her arm, their usual antagonism forgotten. "We can cure them, Minerva. The Mandrakes just need a few more weeks to mature."

Pomona nodded encouragingly. "And once they're awake, they will be able to tell us who was responsible."

Minerva let out a long, shaky breath. "I know. But why did it have to be Hermione Granger? She's never hurt anyone."

"Nor has Penelope," said Filius quietly. The gentle Ravenclaw had been distraught at the attack on his prefect, but his distress had since given way to an icy rage that reminded Severus uncomfortably of the few times he had seen Albus get angry. There was not a trace of geniality in his face now. Minerva and Pomona exchanged glances. They knew better than to underestimate the tiny wizard in any case, but sometimes it was easy to see the duelling champion he had once been. The Heir of Slytherin had would do well to ensure that his path never crossed that of Filius Flitwick.

Severus shifted uncomfortably.

"Granger was probably chosen because of her connection to Potter. Frankly, I'm surprised she wasn't targeted sooner."

Minerva nodded grimly. "I suspect Potter and Weasley have been keeping an eye on her, especially after those unpleasant little incidents with Mr. Malfoy." She shot an irritated glance at Severus.

The Slytherin scowled right back. "Potter and Weasley bear at least some of the responsibility for those."

Filius glared at the two of them. "We are not discussing this now." Though he spoke calmly, the magic crackling dangerously in the air warned the bickering pair that he was deadly earnest, and the argument subsided rather quickly. Pomona raised an eyebrow at him, but did not comment.

The diminutive wizard continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Were Potter or Weasley able to provide any further information?"

Minerva shook her head. "Nothing, though Percy Weasley confirmed that the mirror belonged to Miss Clearwater."

Pomona glanced at her. "How could Percy…" The frown on Filius' face darkened. "Never mind." Apparently it was not the time for student gossip either.

Severus coughed loudly. "I doubt the mirror is of any particular importance."

Minerva nodded in agreement. "At least this settles once and for all the matter of Mr. Potter's guilt. Even his worst enemies know that he would never hurt Miss Granger."

Pomona gave a wan smile. "That'll be enough for my badgers. They understand things like that."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Severus. "And what about your snakes? Will this finally convince them to leave them alone?"

Severus' lip curled. "Why would Slytherins be picking on him for being Slytherin's heir in the first place?"

"They hate him!"

"Yes, because he's the Boy-Who-Lived. Use your brain, Minerva." The Gryffindor's eyes flashed dangerously, so he added quickly: "But the fact that he was preparing for the match at the time of the attack would serve to convince the doubters that he is not responsible."

Minerva rolled her eyes, but Pomona smiled at him. "It's a start."

Filius sighed. "The Ravenclaws will believe him after this, but this also means that we're no closer to finding the real attacker."

Pomona looked troubled. "Do you think we should talk to Hagrid?"

Minerva frowned at her. "Please don't tell me you think he's behind this."

The Hufflepuff shifted uncomfortably. "I know that he would never deliberately hurt a student, but, well…"

"If it involves a magical creature he would be completely incapable of not investigating," Filius finished impatiently. "However, he has already told Albus that he has been unable to learn anything new."

Severus grimaced suddenly. "Something tells me you're not going to be the only one to think of Hagrid though."

A dark scowl spread across Minerva's face. "The Ministry."

"Exactly. Four students petrified, rumours of Slytherin's monster, the Headmaster baffled… Fudge has to be seen to be doing something."

"Even if that something is completely moronic?"

Severus snorted. "Did you expect anything else? This is Cornelius Fudge we're talking about."

"But even Fudge must know that Albus will not allow Hagrid to be made a scapegoat. He never believed he was responsible in the first place."

"But does the Headmaster really have the power to overrule the Minister?" Pomona asked.

Filius shook his head. "Technically, no, but Albus' opinions carry a great deal of weight. If anyone can talk sense into Fudge, it's him."

"That'll be the day," Severus muttered.

Pomona grinned at him, but her smile was soon replaced by a scowl.

"Who wants to bet that Gilderoy will spend the next month telling everyone how he could have prevented the attack had he known about it in time?"

Minerva groaned. "Maybe we should just stay in here."

Filius looked at her. "And give him free reign in our classes?"

Minerva shuddered at the prospect. "On second thoughts…"

"It is an excellent hiding place though," said Pomona admiringly. She glanced at Severus. "How did you say you found this place?"

The Slytherin smirked. "Lily and I overheard the Marauders talking about it in our third year. We were able to make good use of the information."

Filius glanced at Minerva. "It appears we finally have an explanation for the antler incident."

Pomona grinned. "I didn't realise the two of you were so devious, Severus." The amused twinkle in her eyes removed the bite from her words.

Severus shrugged. "We had to be." Abruptly, he got to his feet. "If that is all, I really must be getting back. I have some potions brewing that require I stick to a tight schedule."

Minerva nodded. "I have some marking to do. Would you believe that some of the fifth years can't remember the basic laws of Transfiguration?"

Pomona gave a shudder. "I can't blame them." Severus gestured furiously for her to stop talking, but it was too late; Minerva had already launched into a passionate defence of her subject. Personally, Severus was of Pomona's opinion, but unlike her, he had the sense not to say so. The Hufflepuff already looked like she was regretting her words. Smirking, Severus tapped the wall with his wand, and a moment later, a section of the wall swung open. After glancing cautiously around for any sign of a certain colleague, the four teachers slipped out into the corridor.

There was the faintest trace of a smile on Filius' face as he watched the wall swing back into place.

"I love Hogwarts."

Pomona nodded fondly. "I've spent most of my life here, and I still don't know half its secrets."

"I certainly don't, and I've been here longer than you," Minerva remarked. "I don't think any one person could." She opened her mouth to continue, but suddenly stiffened, staring out of the window down at the grounds.

Severus glanced at her sharply. "Minerva?"

She beckoned them over. "Is that Lucius Malfoy?"

Severus needed only a single glance to confirm it; only one other person had that colour hair. "Yes, it is." A frown was spreading across his face. "I wonder what he's doing here."

Filius scowled, his good humour dissipating. "I don't know, but I'm quite sure it's not going to be anything good."

**Please let us know what you thought.**


	24. Year Two: Gilderoy Makes a Mistake

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: Gilderoy Makes a Mistake**

**Hey everyone, new chapter! However, I move up to Leicester on Sunday, so this may be my last update for a bit while until I get settled in. Andrew won't be able to help as much either, so updates are probably going to be a bit slower anyway. I promise that I am not giving up on this story. It will be completed. Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and alerts, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_The owlery_

Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Did we have to meet here?"

Pomona raised an eyebrow. "I didn't notice you coming up with a better idea."

"I did come up with a better idea."

"The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason!"

"Which means Lockhart would never have gone anywhere near it."

"Severus," said Filius wearily, "if even Gilderoy knows not to go near it, did you really expect us to want to?"

Severus kicked a loose stone. "I still think it would have been better." He looked round grumpily. "Where's Minerva anyway?"

Filius grimaced. "She's in a meeting with Rufus Scrimgeour. The Minister wants to let the Aurors in to search for the Chamber."

"If Albus couldn't, I doubt they will." A scowl spread across his face. "Besides, if he really wanted to protect the students he would have fought harder against Lucius and the governors."

Pomona shook her head. "Hagrid in Azkaban, Albus suspended… Are they trying to get Hogwarts closed?"

Severus rubbed his eyes wearily. "Lucius is being a fool. He may not like Dumbledore, but Draco could be in as much danger as anyone else with Slytherin's monster loose."

Filius glanced at him. "That's not exactly true though, is it? Severus, you know him better than anyone. Is there any chance that he could have something to do with this?"

Severus had to think for a moment. Lucius Malfoy's pureblood views were well-known, and he would certainly appreciate the Heir's aims. However, Severus did not see how he could possibly have achieved this. Slowly, he shook his head.

"He has the motive, but I doubt he would try something like this right under Albus' nose. His sense of self-preservation is too strong for that And even if it wasn't, I'm sure he doesn't know anything more than we do about the Chamber than we do. He's certainly not Slytherin's heir himself."

Filius sighed. "He may not be behind it, but there's no denying that removing Albus from Hogwarts will help the Heir rather than us."

Pomona shivered slightly. "So far people have just been petrified, but with Albus gone…" She did not have to finish the sentence. The possibility had been discussed at length when they first heard the news.

The grim silence was broken by a sickeningly cheerful voice floating up the stairs towards them.

"…Minister will be sure to see things my way."

Pomona paled instantly. "What is he doing here?"

Filius glanced round in alarm. "Never mind that, hide!"

Severus shook his head in dismay. "Too late. Act normally." Filius looked like he wanted to argue, but the point was rendered moot as Gilderoy Lockhart swept into the room.

Looking at him, Severus had to fight back a surge of nausea. Today, Lockhart was dressed in robes of pale lavender, and the matching scent could be smelt from across the room. The DADA teacher's face split into its usual toothy grin as he saw them.

"There you are! Good evening, good evening."

Filius somehow managed a smile. "Fancy seeing you here, Gilderoy." Pomona nodded politely, but Severus ignored him completely. He already had to fight the urge to hex the grinning fool.

Lockhart did not seem to notice the chilly atmosphere. "Is this where you chaps have been hiding? I haven't seen you in weeks."

Filius shook his head. "Coincidence."

"I told you we should have gone to the Forest," Severus grumbled under his breath. He broke off with a hiss as Pomona stamped on his foot.

Filius ignored the two of them with the ease of long practice. "What are you doing here, Gilderoy?"

Lockhart held up a bright purple envelope. "I'm just writing to the Minister with my recommendation for the next Headmaster."

Pomona's eyes narrowed. "Albus Dumbledore is Headmaster."

Lockhart gave her a condescending smile. "Your loyalty is commendable my dear, but it is time to face facts. Dumbledore is finished; he has allowed these attacks to go on for far too long and the students have suffered for it. It is time for a fresh start."

Seeing the warning signs of an impending explosion, Filius stepped between them. "That's very interesting. Who exactly did you have in mind?"

A faint frown appeared on Lockhart's face. "Isn't it obvious?" Filius' eyes widened, and his suspicions were confirmed a moment later. "Me, of course."

Severus choked. "You?" He instinctively moved away from Pomona, but the Hufflepuff was too busy staring open-mouthed at Gilderoy to reprimand him.

This did not appear to be quite the reaction Gilderoy was expecting. "Yes, me. I am, after all, the logical choice."

Filius silently counted to ten. "In what way?"

"Well, for someone with my experience, running a school shouldn't be too difficult. I'm fairly certain I can handle any problems that may come my way."

Severus' dark eyes glittered dangerously. "Do you really think so?"

"Oh yes. Take this Chamber of Secrets incident. If the Headmaster had allowed me free reign from the beginning, the culprit would have been apprehended months ago, and he wouldn't be in all this trouble now."

Filius' mind was racing. "I must say Gilderoy, as much as I admire your enthusiasm, I really don't think that running a school would be the best use of your… talents."

"I agree," put in Pomona. "You see, the Headmaster's job involves a lot of paperwork, and I really don't think you have the aptitude for sitting behind a desk all day."

Lockhart ran a hand through his hair complacently. "I think you may be right. And thinking about it, I can't really deprive the students of my lessons."

"That's right," said Filius soothingly. "You are uniquely suited to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Yes, I suppose I am." He looked ruefully at the letter. "But I would have looked so good sitting in that office." His face lit up. "I say, I've just had the most splendid idea."

Severus scowled. "That's a first." This time he did not move quickly enough and received a sharp jab in the ribs.

Pomona smiled at Gilderoy. "Go on."

Lockhart beamed at her. "Well, Professor McGonagall has been dealing with the Headmaster duties in addition to her own, has she not?"

Filius felt a prickle of foreboding. "Yes, but…"

"Then it is very simple. I shall take over as head of Gryffindor."

For a moment, there was silence. Filius was mentally counting to two hundred, while Pomona looked like she was torn between crying and laughing. For Severus though, that was the last straw.

"The day you become head of Gryffindor is the day that Hogwarts closes. For Merlin's sake, you weren't even in Gryffindor!"

Pomona glared at him but to her astonishment, Lockhart burst out laughing. "And I thought you didn't have a sense of humour, Severus." He then exacerbated matters by throwing an arm round the scowling Slytherin's shoulders. Severus' expression became frankly murderous, and his hand twitched towards his wand. Filius closed his eyes. At the trial, he could say that he saw nothing.

It was very fortunate for Lockhart that the tension was broken by a soft purr from the doorway. All four turned in surprise to find a grey tabby studying them with an expression of mild curiosity. Severus' mouth fell open, and Filius and Pomona exchanged startled glances, but Lockhart took one look and abandoned Severus completely.

"Why aren't you just the cutest thing?" He reached out to stroke it, only to jerk back in surprise as the feline hissed at him. "Not very friendly, is it?"

Severus stared at him in disbelief. "She has excellent taste."

"Who does she belong to?"

A smirk spread across the Slytherin's face. "No one, but she is rather attached to Gryffindor Tower."

Lockhart beamed. "Is that so? Do you think anyone would mind if I kept her?"

The smirk widened. "You're welcome to try." At that, Filius had to turn away to hide his smile, and saw that Pomona's eye were shining with anticipation. How Lockhart had survived this long, he did not know, but if cats could grin, this one would be.

As usual, Lockhart was oblivious to his colleagues' behaviour, but when he conjured a bright red cat collar, not even he could miss the pure glee in Severus' face.

"Is something wrong, Severus?"

To his credit, Severus recovered himself remarkably quickly. "Not at all, although I do think she would prefer green." Pomona gave a snort of laughter, which she quickly turned into a cough.

Lockhart glanced appraisingly at the collar. "You know, I think green would go better with her eyes.

"Exactly," said Severus. He tapped the accessory with his wand, and it turned a vivid green. "Why don't you try and put it on her?"

Lockhart glanced at the cat, whose green eyes had suddenly turned rather threatening. "Yes. Would you mind holding her steady for me?"

The tabby hissed, but Severus was nodding. "Certainly, Gilderoy." He bent and carefully lifted the small feline. She glared at him, but her attention rapidly returned to Lockhart.

Lockhart smiled stupidly and leaned forwards. "That's it, just hold still… Arghh!"

The cat had lashed out, and there were three bloody claw marks on Lockhart's cheek. He dropped the collar with a yelp and jumped back.

"My face!" He turned to Pomona in horror. "Does it look bad? Will it scar?"

Pomona did an admirable job of looking concerned. "They're not that deep Gilderoy, but perhaps you'd better visit the hospital wing, just in case."

Filius nodded in agreement. "Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix it."

Lockhart nodded as he pressed a pink handkerchief against his bleeding cheek. "Yes, I think I will." He shot a wary glance at the cat, which was now purring contentedly in Severus' arms. "What a ferocious beast." The tabby just flicked its tail contemptuously at him, and he left the owlery rather quickly.

As soon as he had gone, Severus set the cat back on the floor.

"All right, Minerva?"

A second later, the cat disappeared, and a very smug Minerva McGonagall appeared in its place. "Perfectly. Sorry I'm late."

Severus grinned at her. "Just this once, I think we can overlook it."

Pomona was staring at her friend in awe. "What in Merlin's name possessed you to do that, Minerva?"

The Gryffindor smiled. "He needed it. Although I was rather surprised that he didn't recognise me."

Filius shook his head. "Gilderoy never was the brightest of students." A mischievous glint entered his eyes. "Did you see his face when he thought it would scar?"

"Did you hear him squeal?"

Severus sighed. "It's a shame Poppy will be able to completely heal it."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "If she didn't, he'd call it an honourable war wound and start telling us about how he was attacked by a tiger."

"Don't be silly, Minerva, a tiger is far too tame. It would take a nundu to cause Gilderoy Lockhart such an injury."

Filius smirked. "I have a feeling this will put an end to his ambitions to become head of Gryffindor though."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, I must have mis-heard. He wants what?"

**Please let us know what you thought.**


	25. Year Two: A Very Strange Day

**Four Heads Are Better Than One**

**Year Two: A Very Strange Day**

**I am so, so, so, so sorry this took so long! I know it's been longer than I thought, but I really underestimated how difficult uni would be. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, especially everyone who kept nagging me to get a move on, I did need the inspiration. I do have a lot of work, and I'm writing this by myself now, but I said it before, and I'll say it again, that this fic will not be abandoned. It may take a while, but I will finish it. So, my apologies again for the long wait, and I really hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_The Hogwarts staff room_

Minerva waited for the rest of her colleagues to leave before collapsing into a chair.

"It's over."

Filius and Severus exchanged glances as Pomona put an arm round her friend's shoulder. "We can't give up, Minerva. We have to stay strong now."

Minerva stared at her. "Stay strong? A student is dead. Hogwarts has been closed." Her voice fell to a whisper and she looked away. "I failed them."

"We failed them," said Filius quietly. For once, the tiny old wizard's demeanour reflected his age.

Severus said nothing, but he reached out and gave Minerva's shoulder a brief squeeze. The Gryffindor glanced up at the rare show of emotion and gave him a small smile.

Pomona rubbed her eyes. "Why did this have to happen? And to the Weasleys of all people."

Filius shook his head sadly. "Truly, it was a sorry day when Albus was suspended. Had he been here, I doubt the attacker would have dared to go this far."

A glint entered Minerva's eyes. "Thanks to Mr. Malfoy, we'll never know."

Severus nodded in agreement; Lucius might be one of his oldest friends, but there was no denying the fact that Albus would never have allowed one of his students to be taken.

"What will happen to the students? They have to finish their education somehow."

Minerva sighed. "We will have to make arrangements for them to attend other magical institutions."

Filius frowned. "That may not be possible for all of them, Minerva. We might have to arrange some sort of private tuition."

Minerva shook her head. "That is something we can worry about in the future." Shakily, she got to her feet. "If you will excuse me, I must contact the Weasleys."

Severus studied her for a moment and sighed. "Here."

Minerva looked somewhat suspiciously at the vial he offered her. "What is it?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's just a Calming Draught. You look like you're about to collapse."

It was a mark of the strain she was under that Minerva drained the vial without further protest. She visibly relaxed as the potion took effect.

"Thank you, Severus."

The Slytherin nodded. "You're welcome." He looked as if he were about to continue, but suddenly fell silent and stared at the cupboard.

Pomona frowned at him. "Is everything all right, Severus?"

Severus glanced back at her. "I thought I heard… It doesn't matter."

Filius sighed. "The students should all be in their Common Rooms by now. I suppose we should inform them of what's happening." The other three bore equally dismal expressions at the prospect, but no-one spoke. There was nothing left to say.

_Several hours later_

Scarcely had the door closed behind them, than Severus rounded on Minerva.

"A Basilisk!"

Minerva looked like she was still struggling to comprehend the facts herself. "Yes. Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk."

"Formerly released by Tom Riddle, responsible for multiple petrifications and a death?"

"The very same."

Severus stared at her. "And he went after it by himself? Is the boy insane?"

Pomona shot him a reproachful glance. "He did go to a teacher…"

"Not a competent one!" He massaged his temples in an attempt to quell the impending headache. "That boy will be the death of me."

Filius nodded grimly. "I have to agree with Severus. Last year he encountered a Cerberus and You-Know-Who, this year he goes looking for a Basilisk! What will it be next year, a chimera? A manticore?"

Pomona shivered. "Don't even joke about it. The boy seems to have no sense of personal danger."

"But if he had, where would we be now?" asked Minerva quietly. "Ginny Weasley would be dead. Hogwarts would be closed, and Albus and Hagrid would be in disgrace. And You-Know-Who would be back. As much as I fear for him, Harry's actions saved more lives than he can imagine."

"But he shouldn't have had to," argued Filius. "He's twelve years old, yet he's already done more than most wizards have in their entire lifetimes. That is no way for a child to live."

Pomona nodded soberly. "He's supposed to be worrying about Quidditch and homework, not how to kill dangerous monsters."

Severus sighed. "He is arrogant." Minerva's eyes narrowed and he held up a hand to forestall the inevitable protest. "And I'm not talking about his resemblance to his father, strong as it is. He seems to think it is up to him to save the world by himself. Look at today. If he had come to one of us, we could have had whole squadrons of Aurors searching for Miss Weasley. Instead, he sets off to tackle on of the most dangerous creatures on the planet with only another twelve year old and an idiot for backup. Had things gone differently, we would be mourning more than Miss Weasley tomorrow."

There was silence as he finished. Minerva had opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again as she realised the truth of his words. Harry had, after all, been very lucky. Had Fawkes not turned up, or Gilderoy's charm succeeded, things could have been very different. After a moment, Pomona broke the silence.

"I don't understand why he didn't feel like he could come to one of us. He must have known that we would do everything in our power to rescue Miss Weasley."

Minerva grimaced. "Well, I can understand why he wouldn't want to come to Severus, but I thought he trusted us by now."

Filius looked thoughtful. "Mr Potter has never been too willing to speak to adults," he pointed out. "Even Albus said that he couldn't get him to talk about what was happening."

Minerva shook her head. "He's always been quiet in lessons, but I assumed that was down to his natural shyness." She shook her head wearily. "I may have to keep a closer eye on him."

"We all will," promised Pomona.

Filius sighed. "And not just Harry."

Severus immediately caught his drift. "You think we should have noticed that something was wrong with Miss Weasley?"

"I saw that she had been very quiet, but I attributed that to typical first year nerves." He looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm ashamed to say that I didn't pay as much attention after the attacks started."

"Don't be silly, Filius," said Minerva sharply. "I am Miss Weasley's Head of house. If anyone failed her, I did."

Pomona frowned at her. "But how could you have known? Diaries filed with Dark magic are hardly common, and everyone was out of sorts this year."

Minerva shook her head. "I still should have seen that she was having problems."

Severus folded his arms. "Maybe. Maybe we should have been more attentive to Potter too. But what's done is done, and blaming ourselves serves no further purpose. All we can do is remember these lessons for the future."

Pomona nodded soberly. "Excellent advice, Severus." She sighed. "Maybe next year will be a little quieter."

Severus grimaced. "We said that last year."

Filius gave a small smile. "I don't know, I can think of at least one aspect that can only be an improvement."

A gleam entered the Slytherin's eyes. "Yes, wasn't Gilderoy's 'accident' such a shame?"

Pomona grinned. "Who would have guessed that Mr Weasley's wand would prove to be so useful?" She glanced at Minerva. "He really can't remember anything?"

A faint smile spread across Minerva's face. "Not a thing."

"Thank Merlin for that," Severus muttered. "Another year of his idiocy and there would have been good reason to sentence one of us to life in Azkaban."

Filius frowned slightly. "At least we know the truth about his exploits now."

Pomona scowled. "Despicable behaviour."

Severus' lip curled. "We should have known he wasn't capable of anything he said he was."

Minerva sighed. "We knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, but I don't think any of us thought he could do such a thing." She shook her head. "Albus is going to contact his victims and see if there is any way for their memories to be restored."

Filius grimaced. "I'm not sure if that will be possible. Gilderoy always was very skilled with Memory Charms, and he won't have wanted these to be broken easily."

"Does that mean that his own memories might never return either?" asked Severus.

Filius nodded. "I had a word with Poppy at the feast. She's not sure whether it was due to the strength of the charm, or to the fact that he was using such a badly damaged wand, but the spell completely shattered his memories. He'll have to spend some time in St. Mungo's and, even then, it's doubtful that he'll ever fully recover."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "I think I can live with that." None of the others looked too dismayed by the prospect either.

Pomona yawned widely. "What a day."

Filius nodded. "At least we don't have to deal with exams tomorrow."

Minerva smirked. "How nice of the Headmaster to cancel them for most of the years. The fifth and seventh years will still have to do their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s of course, but it will be a nice break for the others, especially after the year we've had."

Filius chuckled. "I don't think all of them will see it that way. Didn't you see Miss Granger's face when Albus made that announcement?"

Minerva nodded fondly. "I'm just glad she was able to react at all." She shot grateful looks at Pomona and Severus. "Thanks to the two of you."

Pomona smiled. "It was our pleasure."

Filius glanced at them. "I've been meaning to ask, how in Merlin's name did you manage to feed Mandrake Restorative Draught to a ghost?"

Severus shook his head. "With great difficulty. We left that little problem to Albus and Poppy."

Pomona chuckled. "The first thing out of Miss Granger's mouth when she awoke was that Harry and Ron had to know that the monster was a Basilisk."

Severus rolled his eyes. "What a surprise; the know-it-all figured it out first. I thought it was strange that Potter would be able to solve that by himself."

Minerva glared at him, but Filius cut off the impending argument. "We are not starting this now!"

"Hear, hear," said Pomona. "So, we know who opened the Chamber, we know what Slytherin's monster was, Gilderoy's actions now make sense, and the Petrified students have all been restored. That seems a fairly satisfying conclusion."

Severus frowned. "Not quite. We never did find out who was responsible for jinxing that Bludger."

Pomona's smile faded. "Do you think it was Gilderoy? I know we discounted him before, but…"

Minerva's lips twitched. "I can tell you with absolute certainty that Gilderoy had nothing to do with that particular incident."

Filius' eyes narrowed. "Minerva, what do you know that we don't?"

The Gryffindor smiled innocently. "I'm afraid you'll have to narrow it down."

Pomona threw her an exasperated look. "Minerva…"

"Yes, Pomona?"

"You know, a certain potion might be finding its way into someone's pumpkin juice if someone doesn't start talking immediately," Severus growled.

Minerva was now struggling to keep a straight face. "All right, they didn't mean any harm, and they aren't exactly human."

"Not human?" Pomona exclaimed.

Severus snorted. "Never mind that, how do enchant a Bludger to attack someone without meaning them any harm?"

Minerva could almost see Filius' brain working. "I suppose if he were injured badly enough he might be moved to St Mungo's…then he would be safe from attack. But who would have both the magic and the motivation to accomplish that?"

Minerva finally took pity on them. "Albus wouldn't give me all the details, but he did mention that Harry has received a few visits from a, shall we say, rather over-enthusiastic house-elf."

Severus' eyebrows shot up. "A house-elf?"

Pomona stared at her. "But how could it do something like that without its master's permission?"

"Technically, if it weren't given express orders to the contrary, an elf could do rather more than we might think," Filius informed her. "But it's almost unheard of for one to go to such lengths for a stranger."

"He's not exactly a stranger, he's the Boy Who Lived," Severus muttered. "And it would explain why our charms were ineffective; house-elf magic is completely different to ours."

Pomona's expression turned thoughtful. "This elf could also be the one responsible for sealing the barrier to the platform at the beginning of the year."

At that moment, the door to the staff room opened. Minerva twisted in her seat, and let out a low groan.

"And I thought we would have some peace with Gilderoy gone." She did not elaborate, but the sudden odour of cooking sherry immediately revealed the identity of the new arrival.

Filius quickly summoned a smile. "Sybill, how nice to see you." He shot a warning glance at Minerva as the Divination teacher wandered over to them.

Sybill blinked at them, her eyes magnified to a slightly disturbing size by her enormous spectacles. "Ah Filius, I see that you have had an unexpectedly pleasant evening."

"No, the killing of Slytherin's monster, the restoration of the students and Albus' return were reasons for him to be unhappy," Minerva muttered under her breath, much to Severus' amusement.

Pomona glared at the pair of them, before turning back to Sybill. "Have you been all right Sybill, we haven't seen you down here for a while."

"And it's been wonderful."

Pomona's glare intensified, but fortunately, Sybill appeared not to have heard the Gryffindor's comment. "I have been studying the stars, my dear. This year has seen some unique alignments, and I was unwilling to miss anything that could have been of importance."

"You mean you were terrified of being Petrified and so spent the entire year hiding in your attic."

Severus was unable to suppress a snort at that, but immediately regretted it as Sybill turned her slightly unfocused gaze on him. "And Severus… My dear boy, I am afraid I have grave news."

Severus' lip curled. "Let me guess, I'm in danger?"

Sybill swayed on her feet as she stared at him. "Danger, yes, grave danger. A dark enemy from your past."

"Well that narrows it down," Minerva muttered, and Severus could not help but agree with her.

"I'll bear that in mind."

Sybill patted his head absently, completely oblivious of the ferocious glare he directed at her. "That's right, dear." With that, she tottered from the room, leaving three highly amused teachers, one furious Potions Master, and a strong smell of cooking sherry.

Severus took a deep, controlled breath.

"And thus ends the time of bliss."

Minerva nodded mournfully. "It was so pleasant when she was too scared to come down."

"You know, you two could be a little nicer to her," chided Pomona gently. The effect was ruined when she gave a rueful smile. "It was fun while it lasted though."

Filius' eyes twinkled as he looked at Severus. "I trust you are now suitably terrified?"

The Slytherin snorted. "Of that rubbish?" He shook his head in disgust. "A dark enemy from my past, indeed."

**And so, finally, we finish year two. I'm so sorry again that it took so long. Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
